Kokoro mo karada
by Koni-chan
Summary: Naruto à l'université, rencontre un type étrange dans le train, tombe sur un autre dans les escaliers...Le voilà embarqués dans un kot de ninjas timbrés et confrontés à de terribles situations...POV Naruto shonen-aï
1. Naruto en retard!

**Kokoro mo karada**

Auteur : Koni-chan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent qu'à Kishimoto qui est mon papa ! Comment ça il me ressemble pas ?

Note : Ben il y avait pas assez de NaruXGaa à mon goût alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire un parce que j'ai eu un flash divin dans lequel Sasuke m'ordonnait de ridiculiser Gaara à cause du fait qu'il ait perdu face à lui. Et comme c'était Naruto qui avait gagné, lui aussi devait souffrir. Mais je fais toujours le contraire de ce qu'on me dit et j'ai créer une jolie fic yaoi ! XD On ne nourris pas l'auteur, merci ! Et vous, les fans de Sasuke là-bas ! On ne tape pas non plus !

Chapitre 1 : Naruto en retard !

Le réveil ne sonna pas, comme d'habitude mais il m'indiqua l'heure fatidique. Il était 8hOO, j'étais donc en retard. En retard…

-WAAAAH !!!! J'ai raté le rendez-vous avec l'agence immobilière ! Comment je vais faire pour l'appart maintenant ! Au secours !!!

Je me mis à courir partout pour trouver mes fringues dans ce dépotoir. Je soulevai des paquets de ramen engloutis la veille, des vieilles chaussettes, des emballages de bonbons et…

-Ca y est !

Je sortis enfin mes vêtements et enfilai un t-shirt orange avec un pantalon noir. Je les défroissai en tapotant dessus et j'enfilai vite une paire de basket. Je courus alors dans la cuisine pour attraper des vieilles biscottes qui traînaient là. Hop ! Je les fourrai dans ma bouche et je pris au passage mon sac à dos.

Speed ! Speed ! Fermer à clé, descendre les escaliers, pousser la lourde porte de l'immeuble et enfin sortir. Tellement vite que je renversai une dame au passage. Je la relevai en m'excusant milles fois puis :

-Naruto-chan !

-Ku…Kurenai-san ! C'est vous ? Je suis vraiment désolé ! Pardon, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois !

La femme se releva vivement et me jaugea de haut. Ses yeux rouges souriaient.

-Je parie que tu es encore en retard.

-Heu…Et bien…C'est que…

-Vas-y ! Dépêches-toi !

-Heu…D'accord ! Et encore pardon !

C'est sans demander mon reste que je filai plus loin. Kurenai était une femme ninja très puissante, capable d'utilisé des techniques redoutables. Mieux valait ne pas l'énerver…

Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto et je suis moi aussi un ninja ! Néanmoins, dans ce monde, nous sommes obligés de le cacher. Si les gens savaient qu'il existait encore des ninjas, ils essaieraient sûrement de nous exterminer…Je veux devenir le futur Hokage ! Comme ça, j'essaierais d'arrêter les querelles qui existent entre nos deux mondes.

Heu…En fait, la vérité, c'est que je veux être reconnu par les gens du village. Mais c'est plus cool de dire que je veux aider les gens ! Je sais qu'ils pensent que je suis un idiot, un bon à rien, un maudit renard…Je veux leur prouver ma valeur ! C'est mon plus grand rêve ! Et j'y arriverais, vous verrez !

En attendant, j'étais en retard…. (Nda : Sans blague XD)

Je courus pour prendre le bus que je manquai de peu.

-WAAAAH ! GALERE ! JE SUIS TROP CON ! J'AI RATE LE BUS ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE ?!!!

-Et si tu arrêtais de beugler pou commencer ?

Je me retournai pour voir mon professeur.

-Kakashi-sensei ? Vous êtes là ?!

-Et bien, je pense que oui…

-Ooooh ! S'il vous plait ! Vous ne pourriez pas m'amener à la gare ! J'ai raté le bus ! J'ai raté mon entretient avec l'agence immobilière et je vais rater l'école si ça continue !

Je m'agitai dans touts les sens. (Nda : Comme d'habitude en fait !)

-Vous comprenez ?! C'est mon premier jour là-bas ! Je veux pas être en retard et paraître pour un idiot ! Il faut absolument que vous m'ameniez à la gare ! Je vous en priiiiiiies !!!

Kakashi sourit de son œil unique.

-Vraiment, en deux mois, tu n'as pas changé, Naruto…

Il posa une main sur mon épaule ce qui eut pour effet de me calmer. Momentanément…

-Je veux bien te conduire, mais tu me devras quelque chose en retour.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Il retira sa main et rit.

-Tu devras demander un autographe pour moi à Jiraya !

-QUOI ?! Mais comment vous pouvez aimer ce pervers ?!!!

-On ne dit pas des choses pareilles d'un grand auteur Naruto.

-Un grand auteur ?! C'est un vieux pervers qui ferait mieux d'arrêter de mater les filles !!!

-Hum…C'est sûr que tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre…

-Y A RIEN À COMPRENDRE SAUF QUE C'EST UN VRAI PERVERS !!!

Kakashi se frotta le crâne, l'air embêté.

-Bon, tu sais, au plus tu discutes, au plus tu vas…

-QUUUUOIIII ?!!! IL EST DEJA 8H30 ?!!! JE VAIS RATER LE TRAIN !!!! KAKASHI-SENSEI ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ?!! ALLER CHERCHER VOTRE VOITURE !!!

-Oui, oui…

Je le vis disparaître au coin de la rue puis je me mis à faire des tours en ronds en me massant le crâne, angoissé. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je sois en retard, pas devant Sasuke ! Il se moquerait encore de moi si j'arrivais le dernier ! Pas question ! Pas question, pas question, pas…

Un klaxon retentit et je vis Kakashi-sensei arrivé à bord de sa super voiture de sport décapotable grise métallisée.

-OUAAAAH !!! Kakashi-sensei, je ne savais pas que vous pouviez vous payez ça !

-Je ne suis pas un juunin pour rien, tu sais…

-Vraiment, vous m'épatez, là ! C'est trop la classe !

-Arrêtes de rêvasser et montes où tu vas rater le train.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai !

Je lançai mon sac à l'arrière et grimpais à côté de Kakashi. Il se mit aussitôt en route.

-Attaches ta ceinture.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?

Une puissante accélération m'expliqua pourquoi. J'eus à peine le temps de boucler la ceinture qu'on était déjà à du 130 ! Je m'accrochais fermement à mon siège, regrettant encore plus de ne pas m'être réveillé.

Pourquoi moiiii… ?

-Alors, tu as raté l'agence immobilière ?

-QUOI ?!

-Tu as raté ton rendez-vous avec l'agence ?!

-OUI !

Je n'entendais pas grand-chose avec le vent qui soufflait à mes oreilles. (Nda : Puis à la basse déjà Naruto dit toujours « Hein, quoi ? »)

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors ?! Tu vas dormir où ?!

-JE SAIS PAS !

-T'as vraiment pas d'idée ?!

-NON ! MAIS JE PENSE PRENDRE UN KOT À LA PLACE !

-Tu sais que tu risques de devoir le partager ?!

-TANT PIS !

Kakashi en son fort intérieur : _Moi c'est les autres que je plains…_

Je n'avais pas réfléchis au fait que je risquais de me retrouver avec un colocataire. Mais c'était ça, ou bien me retrouver à la rue. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Aaaaah ! Si ce foutu réveil avait sonné ! Il va falloir que je change de réveil !

-Au fait, tu n'as que ça comme bagage ?

-Hein ?

-Tu n'as que ton sac à dos pour partir durant le mois ?!

-BEN OUI, C'EST TOUT CE QUE J'AI !

-Tu es sûr ?!

-J'AI PRIS TOUT CE QUE J'AVAIS AVEC !

-Très bien !

Le paysage filait à toute allure, si bien qu'il était devenu flou. Je détournais mes yeux pour les reporter sur la route. La gare était maintenant en vue. J'allais pouvoir prendre le train à temps ! Mais soudain, je le vis partir, là, sous mes yeux. Il partait sans moi.

-AAAAAAH !!!

-Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

-LE…LE TRAIN !!! IL EST PARTIT !!!

A suivre…

* * *

Pauvre Naruto ! Je commence à peine et voilà déjà que je le torture ! XD Je suis une sadique, gomen, c'est plus fort que moi ! 

Sasuke : Dis donc, je lis le début et je ne comprends pas.

Moi : Gné ? Quoi donc ?

Sasuke : C'est pas censé être un yaoi Gaara et Naruto ?

Moi : Si.

Sasuke : Et où est Gaara ?

Moi : Dans le prochain chapitre ! XD

Sasuke : Evidemment…


	2. Un drôle de type

**Kokoro mo karada**

Auteur : Koni-chan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent qu'à Kishimoto qui est mon papa ! Comment ça il me ressemble pas ?

Note : Nous voilà bien avancer avec le précédent chapitre...XD Avec le deuxième, on accélère un peu le voyage en train parce que c'est long quand même! De plus, comme promis, Gaara apparait enfin...

RAR:

Kitchie: Quoi? Toi aussi tu aimes que Naruto souffres? XD C'est ma tête de turc préférée alors je le tortures un peu...Beaucoup parfois...(rire) Je poste la suite!

Fougy-kun: Ben oui, j'aime bien inover un peu et rajouter des couples qui ne sont pas assez présents. J'aime beaucoup le sasunaru mais là, j'ai plutôt un penchant vers Gaara alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion! (rire) Et d'ailleur, il se sera "dark" comme tu dis! En fait, je vais essayer de garder les POV des persos. Je vais essayer... Pour Sasuke, je ne comptais pas le mettre avec Sakura de toute façon, soit rassuré! Mais je n'ai pas encore d'idées précise...Des suggestions? W Parce que je suis preneuse!

Chacra: J'ai hâte que tu me dises si le reste est aussi drôle! Parce que je ne suis pas douée pour l'humour alors je fais des efforts. J'espères que ça va te plaire!

Pride-Ed: Tu ne sais même pas combien c'est dur de se mettre dans la tête de Naruto! C'est désespérant! Mais je suis très contente que tu daignes lire ma fic! Puis je suis pas une tordue! C'est juste que je trouve que Sasuke est celui qui commente le mieux! XD Fin, voilà la suite...

Sousou-chan: Et ce n'est pas encore finis! (rire) Le pauvre Naruto va s'en mordre les doigts d'être un personnage aussi connu! XD Je mets la suite!

MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS !!!

Chapitre 2 : Un type bizarre

-Le destin…est pas de mon côté aujourd'hui…

-On peut dire ça, répondit Kakashi.

Je me tenais devant le guichet. Le train était partit et le suivant ne serait-là que dans un quart d'heure, une chance d'après le contrôleur.

-TU PARLES D'UNE CHANCE ! JE SUIS MEGA À LA BOURRE !!!

-Du calme Naruto…

-J'EN AI MARRES !!! JE SUIS EN RETARD CA M'ENERVEEEEE !!!

-J'avais cru comprendre.

« Le train à destination de Miu est sur le point d'entrer en gare voie 2. Le train à destination de Miu, voie 2 ».

Assis sur un banc je me redressais enfin.

-Bon…je vais y aller.

Kakashi attendait toujours à mes côtés. Il se releva aussi.

-Bon voyage Naruto-kun.

-Souhaiter moi plutôt bonne chance pour affronter Sasuke et son sourire méprisant… (Nda : Ouais, Naruto a pas un vocabulaire aussi développer, et alors ?)

-Alors, Bonne chance ! répondit Kakashi avec un sourire.

-Merci…

Je pris mes bagages et partit vers la voie 2 où le train arrivait justement. On aurait pu croire qu'il serait vide, mais naaaaaaan…Vous vous rappelez ? J'ai pas de chance aujourd'hui !

Faute de place, je du m'asseoir à côté d'un drôle de gars qui avait une tête qui me plaisait pas. Il était blond et était tout habillé de noir avec un chapeau bizarre sur la tête.

-Excuse-moi, je peux m'asseoir là ? demandais-je.

Il ne leva même pas les yeux.

-Nan.

-DE QUOI ?! MAIS TU VOIS BIEN QU'IL Y A PLUS DE PLACE !!!

-Et alors ?

-LAISSE-MOI M'ASSEOIR !!!

-Pfff…Quel gros naze…

-COOOOMMEEEENT ?!!!

Le garçon bougea alors son sac et me regarda.

-Tiens, assis-toi et boucles-là !

-Humpf !

Je me laissais lourdement tomber à côté de lui et croisais les bras. L'autre ce pendant, ne se souciait pas de mon attitude superclasse (imitée de Sasuke).

-Tu serais pas un étudiant par hasard ?

-Si.

-Tu vas à l'unif de Kimi ?

-Oui.

-Tiens, c'est comme moi.

-Quoi ? Toi aussi tu y vas ? Tu sais comment c'est ? Tu es dans quelle option ? T'es aussi retard ? Pourquoi ? (Nda : Là, il a oublié qu'il imitait Sasuke…)

L'autre sourit.

-Alors t'es un bleu, hein…Moi je suis en BAC-2 déjà.

-Oh ! Alors tu vas pouvoir me parler de l'école ! J'ai de la chance finalement ! Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki ! Et toi ?

-Kankuro.

-Quel nom bizarre…

-Hé ! J'ai pas commenté le tiens alors !

-Ah ouais, désolé !

Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse.

-Bon alors ! Expliques-moi l'école !

-J'ai rien à dire…

-….

-C'est l'école quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises ?

-Heu….Ben…heu…

-….t'es vraiment un crétin…

Je ne répondis rien, vexé et cherchai une réplique mais Kankuro me devança.

-Tu crèches où ?

-Gné ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu dors où ?

-Ha…Ben, en fait…Je sais pas…J'ai pas encore trouvé d'endroits.

Je pensais trouver un kot mais le temps que je le dégotte, je devrais probablement rester à l'hôtel. Et ça coûtait cher les hôtels… TT-TT

-Ah bon ? Vraiment ?

Pour la première fois, Kankuro semblait enfin s'intéressé pour de vrai à la conversation.

-Ben oui ! J'ai loupé le rendez-vous avec l'agence et je voudrais un kot mais j'ai pas le temps de chercher alors…

-Un kot ? Mais c'est bien ça ! Justement, il reste une place dans le notre !

-QUOI ?! TU DECONNES ?!

-Mais non, c'est vrai.

-OH ! C'est super !!! Mais…

Je me calmais brusquement.

-Euh, je ne sais pas si…

-Tu t'installes quand ? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Ben ouais, tu viens quand ?

-Hein ?

-Putain, t'es sourd ou quoi ? Quand tu veux venir ?

-Heu…Après les cours…

-Parfait, je te files l'adresse, t'auras qu'à nous rejoindre ! Je suis là-bas avec des supers potes ! Tu verras, on va bien se marrer !

Il partit d'un grand rire et je l'accompagnai. J'étais soulagé, j'avais enfin un kot, et ce mec (bien que bizarre) avait l'air sympa. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué qu'il zieutait bizarrement les sièges en face du notre et que son sourire s'était élargit.

A l'arrivée, j'avais appris pleins de trucs ! Les profs sympas, les sévères, où était les bars sympas, les snacks pas trop chers (Il y avait un resto de ramen ! Ouais !), les gens populaires du lycée, les quartiers sympas. Je sortis du train et Kankuro me dit :

-Ecoutes, je te laisse, je commence plus tard dans la journée moi. On se revoit ce soir de toutes manières !

-Ouais ! A ce soir alors !

Je lui fis signe de la main et je partis, tout simplement aux anges. Je marchais encore les mains dans les poches lorsque je me suis souvenu d'un détail important.

-BORDEEEEL !!! C'EST VRAI ! JE SUIS À LA BOURREEEE !!!

Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible. La ville était grande, belle, l'air chouette mais je n'avais pas le temps de regarder. Oh ! Ce serait pas le fameux resto de ramen là ? AAAAH ! Je dois pas penser à ça maintenant ! Sinon je vais être en retard, grave ! Pas penser ! Pas penser aux ramen !

Il en fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que je vis enfin l'université. C'était un grand bâtiment carré foncé que je passais en vitesse. Je pénétrais dans le vestibule qui était vide. Je regardai à gauche et à droite, puis à droite et à gauche.

-Et moi…JE VAIS OU ?!!!

C'est alors que quelqu'un passa. C'était un mec âgé qui avait des lunettes rondes et des cheveux gris.

-Bonjour, je peux vous aide ?

Je fonçai aussitôt sur lui.

-Oui ! Je cherche la classe 51-A ! C'est où ? Je trouve pas ! Et je suis en retard !

L'homme eut l'air étonné.

-Heu…C'est à droite, dans le fond, il faut descendre les escaliers et prendre à gauche.

-Ah ! OK ! Merci m'sieur !

Hop ! Je fis demi-tour et je me remis à courir. Au fond du couloir, à droite, les esca…

-WAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!

Je percutais quelque chose de plein fouet je dégringolai les escaliers avec. La chute fut douloureuse et il semblait être bizarrement mis. Je me relevai sur un coude en me frottant la tête.

-ITEEEEE ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est…

Je me figeais brusquement. J'étais assis à califourchon sur quelqu'un. Je rougis violemment.

-Ah ! Go…Gomen ! Je...C'est que…

A nouveau je me tus. Je restais là, la bouche ouvert comme un imbécile (Nda : Ou comme un bakka, si vous voulez…XD). Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir encore plus lorsque son regard croisa le mien. Il avait des yeux aussi limpides que la mer qui me renvoyait un regard meurtrier.

A suivre…

* * *

Devinez qui c'est !!! XD C'est un vrai suspens, non ? 

Sasuke : Ah oui, complètement…

Moi : Tu n'es pas censé te taire et être distant, froid, et tout ?

Sasuke : Je rate pas une occasion de te commenter, bakka !

Moi : Toi, le frère complexé, boucle-là où je te colle avec Itashi !

Sasuke : ……. !!!

Moi : Hé hé ! C'est les auteurs qui ont le pouvoir !!! Alors si vous voulez d'autres couples, dites-le ! Je dis juste que Tenmari, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba et Kakashi sont casés ! Voilà !

Dja na !


	3. L'arrivée de Naruto

Auteur : Koni-chan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent qu'à Kishimoto qui est mon papa ! Comment ça il me ressemble pas ?

Note : Je suis fatiguée, mais je vous offre ce troisième chapitre avec sourire (l'ai écrit hier à 3h00...) et bonne humeure, comme l'est cette fic sauf pour ce chapitre peut-être un peu plus tristounet. Enfin, vous verrez bien...

RAR:

Nate BloOdy: Moi auchi! Moi auchi! J'aime Naruto! XD C'est pour ça que je le tortures un peu aussi...Je suis contente que la rencontre t'es bien plue, parce que je me suis dit qu'il fallait d'entrer de jeu faire arriver Gaara, même si Naruto ne le connait pas encore...Et Kankuro, il est blond depuis...Que je n'ai pas vu les anime sur lui et donc pas sa couleur de cheveux. XD D'ailleurs, après que tu me l'ai dit, j'ai été très perturbée. Je pensais vraiment qu'il était blond vu que sur le manga ses cheveux sont clairs. Et puis il devait avoir une ressemblance avec Tenmari...Ouais, je n'ai pas compris le chara-design ce coup-ci! (Et encore un roman sur Kankuro! XD) Bref, j'espères que la suite va te plaire!

Pride-Ed: Ben oui, il fallait bien qu'ils se rencontrent nos deux choupis amoureux! 0 Je te mets la suite Pride-chéri!

Kyu-chan: Merci! Je poste la suite maintenant, là, tout de suite! (Puis l'ordi bug...NAN! Pas pensé au pire! XD)

Chapitre trois : L'arrivée de Naruto

Je restais pétrifié face à ce regard glacial. Un silence infiniment long dura. J'étais complètement ailleurs. (Nda : Nan, Naruto n'a rien pris ou fumer !)

Des cheveux rouges encadraient son visage et il n'avait étrangement pas de sourcil. Il était pâle, ce qui renforçait son air dur et froid. Mais…Il était quand même bizarre avec son mascara autour des yeux.

-Bouges.

-Hein ? (Nda : L'est pas encore revenu sur Terre)

-Dégages de là !

-Ah ! Oui ! Oui ! Gomen ! J'ai pas fait exprès !

Je me relevais vivement, plus que gêné.

-En fait j'étais en retard et je courrais si vite que je ne t'ai pas vu. C'est pas fait exprès vraiment et…

-Je m'en fous.

-…

Il se releva à son tour, me lança un regard assassin et tourna les talons. Je le regardai monté les escaliers, bouche bée. Je restais ainsi, puis il passa un ange…

-NAN MAIS C'EST QUI CE TYPE ?! JE M'EXCUSE ET IL ME TRAITES COMME SI J'ETAIS LE PLUS GROS DES IMBECILES DE LA TERRE !!! QUEL SALE… !!!

Après que j'aie cracher un flot d'insultes, je tournais à gauche et trouvais enfin la classe 51-A. Evidemment, les cours avaient déjà commencé. Bon, comment faire maintenant pour créer un effet de surprise… ? Il fallait que j'épate même Sasuke ! Mais quoi….

Ca y est ! Je savais !

A l'intérieur, un homme avec une large cicatrice au visage parlait aux élèves. Il semblait très calme, et portait un bandeau sur la tête. Il paraissait aussi sévère…

-Voilà donc pourquoi vous ne devrez surtout pas enfreindre ce règlement. Vous savez bien qu'il y a ici aussi d'autres élèves qui ne connaissent rien de notre monde de ninja. Evitez donc tout ce qui pourrait paraître surnaturel à leurs yeux. Bien, je voulais également vous annoncer que…

C'est alors qu'une immense explosion retentit. Touts les élèves se figèrent immédiatement et tournèrent leurs regards en bas vers le professeur qui regardait d'un air désapprobateur la fumée s'élevée. Mais j'étais le centre de touts les regards…

-Hahahahaha !!! Excusez-moi, excusez-moi ! Je suis en retard ! Mais le grand Uzumaki Naruto est arrivé !!!

Grand silence perplexe dans la salle. Ils étaient tellement impressionnés qu'ils n'avaient plus de voix. Je souris de fierté ! J'avais réussis !

-Uzumaki Naruto, hein…

Je me retournais pour vois le professeur.

-Oh ! Sensei ! Désolé du retard, j'ai raté le bus et le train ! Mais je suis là, vous voyez alors…

-Ca te fera déjà une heure de colle.

-QUOI ?!

Je le regardais perplexe.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est mon réveil ! Il a pas sonné !!!

Derrière mon dos, j'entendais déjà les rires fusés. Toute fierté venait de me quitter.

-Je passe sur ton retard, mais je te rappelle que la condition imposée aux shinobis pour entrer à l'université c'est de rester discret. S'il y avait eu des humains normaux (nda : On voit bien que tu vient pas souvent me voir…XD), ils auraient aussitôt prévenu la police. La prochaine fois, tu retiendras peut-être la leçon.

C'est donc les épaules basses que je répondis :

-Oui…

-Maintenant tu peux aller t'asseoir.

Je me tournais devant les regards hilares des autres. Je n'osais même pas chercher Sakura-chan des yeux. Elle allait encore me traiter de bakka, c'est sûr. Et Sasuke se moquerait encore de ma bêtise…Pourquoi j'ai jamais de chance… ?

-Naruto !

Je levais les yeux bien malgré moi pour apercevoir un garçon que je connaissais bien.

-Shikamaru !

Il me fit signe de venir m'asseoir à côté de lui car il restait une place. De l'autre côté, un autre ami, Chouji, qui était en train de manger (comme d'habitude) un sachet de chips. Ils me souriaient touts les deux.

-T'as encore réussit ton coup, me dit Shikamaru.

-Je sais…

-Non mais franchement, alors qu'on l'a répéter je ne sais combien de fois, il a encore fallu que tu fasses ton intéressant.

Silence boudeur de ma part. En effet, je ne pouvais pas me passer d'épater la galerie. Malheureusement, je ne faisais qu'arriver à me ridiculiser au final. Je gagnais donc une réputation d'imbécile. Et parfois, je me demandais si ce n'était pas le cas…

-Enfin, tu n'es pas le seul. Il y a un autre gars, une espèce de taré qui a aussi réussit à se faire remarquer. Le prof lui a demandé d'aller dehors. Il est sévère et l'année s'annonce dure.

Shikamaru poussa alors sa réplique préférée :

-Fait chier…C'est galère !

A côté, Chouji n'avait toujours pas bronché. Il continuait de manger en cachette. Néanmoins, ils durent bientôt se taire car le prof Ibisu venait de reprendre la parole.

-Cette année, n'oubliez pas que c'est aussi un moyen de souder encore plus les différents villages entre eux. Plus nous serons unis, plus nous serons en mesure de ruser pour dissimuler nos identités. Et donc, ne rien faire de surprenant…

Il marqua un silence en posant un regard insistant sur moi. Je le soutins avec colère. Après tout, c'était lui qui m'avait tourné en ridicule ! Moi qui voulais être le prochain Hokage, c'était pas pour demain la veille !

-Maintenant, vous allez disposer et gagner les différents cours que vous aurez. Une feuille d'horaire va vous être remise avec les lieux où se dérouleront vos différents cours. Prenez soin de ne pas vous perdre où d'arriver en retard…

Nouveau regard insistant vers moi avec en prime, ricanements derrière mon dos.

-Du moment qu'on est présent ! lançais-je. C'est mieux que d'être absent !

Le prof Ibisu sourit.

-C'est vrai, c'est aussi mieux que d'être mort…

-Hein ?

Mais Ibisu ne poursuivit pas. Il ordonna qu'on aille chercher des copies de nos horaires en nous divisant par options.

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? demandais-je à Shikamaru.

-Ah ouais, t'étais pas là quand il a expliqué.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

-La prochaine fois, soit à l'heure et tu le sauras.

-QUOI ?! Mais arrêtes un peu de te foutres de moi et expliques ce qu'il raconte !

-Ca me fait chier…

-M'EN FOUS !

-Tsss…

Soudain, une blonde aux yeux verts et à la mine joyeuse arriva.

-Yo ! Shikamaru ! J'ai pris une feuille pour toi aussi !

-Ah…Merci Ino. Mais je te dois quoi en échange ?

-Ho ! Mais arrêtes de dire que je veux quelque chose en échange de tout ! Je veux que tu dises à ce vermisseau de dégager parce que je veux pas qu'on me voie avec lui.

Elle me désigna du menton, ce qui me fit bouillir de colère.

-Tu vois que tu veux quelque chose en échange ! Les femmes, je vous jure…

Shikamaru leva les épaules pour terminer sa phrase. Ino se tourna vers moi avec un regard qui disait « Dégages-tout-de-suite-de-là-où-je-te-transforme-en-punching-ball-du-dimanche ». Je décidai de ne pas trop traîner.

-T'as pas vu Sakura et Sasuke ? demandais-je.

-Ah…Si, ils sont là-bas…

Elle me désigna l'autre bout de la salle tout en tendant sa feuille à Shikamaru.

-D'accord ! A plus les gars !

Je me dirigeais tout droit dans la direction indiquée. Un peu plus, loin, je vis alors une jeune fille à la chevelure rose qui accompagnait un certain garçon à l'air renfermé.

-SAKURA-CHAAAN !!!

Je lui fis de grands signes avec un sourire radieux, ce à quoi elle se contenta de faire la grimace.

-Ohayô Sakura-chan !

Je me tournais vers l'autre.

-Sasuke…

Il me lança un regard dédaigneux et je le lui rendis tandis que Sakura me filait vivement une feuille dans les mains.

-Ta feuille, bakka !

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

C'est vrai quoi ! J'avais encore rien fait, et rien dit d'idiot. Enfin, pas depuis mon entrée…

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de prendre la même options que moi ?! Tu vois pas que t'es pas assez intelligent pour suivre ?!

-Quoi, mais je…je…C'est parce que heu…

-Un imbécile comme toi ne pourras jamais suivre.

Je regardais Sasuke qui avait ce léger sourire supérieur que j'haïssais tant.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais d'abord ?! Tu te crois supérieur en tout sur tout face moi, c'est ça ?!

-Mais bien sûr qu'il est supérieur à toi en tout ! intervint Sakura. Regarde la réalité en face Naruto ! Tu ne pourras jamais y arriver ! Il faut que tu changes d'options !

-Mais je veux…

Déjà Sakura partait en entraînant Sasuke (contre son gré) pour son prochain cours.

Mais je veux être avec toi…

Je sentis mon cœur se serré et je baissais les yeux. Je savais bien que Sakura aimait Sasuke, mais moi…Moi je l'aimait aussi…Et je n'avais aucune chance face à lui. Je n'étais qu'un imbécile, un raté, un maudit démon…

Je restais sans bouger tandis que la salle se vidait lentement. Je gardais les yeux fixés au sol et personne ne me prêta attention. Comme avant…Est-ce que ça allait encore recommencer ? Est-ce qu'on avait déjà oublier mes combats, mes victoires, mes paroles ? Est-ce que j'allais…disparaître ?

-Ah ! Te voilà toi !

Je redressais la tête, pour être aussi vite déçu. Ce n'était pas à moi qu'on parlait. Ibisu-sensei s'adressait à un garçon que je ne voyais pas d'ici.

-Prends ta feuille d'horaire et files.

C'est alors que j'aperçu une masse de cheveux rouge vif et un regard cruel. Je reconnu aussitôt le sale type qui m'avait lui aussi, parlé comme à un demeuré.

-Et n'oublies pas de rester calme !

Le garçon le dévisagea lourdement.

-Je ne suis jamais calme…

Il sortit lentement, sans un regard en arrière. Je le regardais perplexe. Décidément, il était vraiment barge ce type…

-Uzumaki !

-Hein ?

Je me retournais et vit Ibisu-sensei approcher.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends là ? Tu veux encore être en retard ?

-Ne vous moquer pas de moi ! En fait je…

Je détournais les yeux.

-Je voudrais changer d'option.

Ebisu eut l'ai surpris.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Pa…Parce que je pense…que je ne suis pas assez doué pour réussir celle-là…

Ibisu ne répondit pas. Il me prit ma feuille des mains et la regarda.

-Et bien, je ne vois pas ce qui t'arrête. Fonces gamin !

-Gné ?

-Dégages de là ! T'as cours maintenant ! Je te dis que tu vas y arriver alors files !

Et hop ! Il me balança dehors sans la moindre hésitation. Je glissais par terre avant de me retourner, étonné. Mais déjà il refermait les portes. Néanmoins, je pus apercevoir son sourire confiant.

Non…Je n'avais pas encore disparut.

Je me mis à courir vers le prochain cours.

A suivre…

* * *

Ooooow ! Il se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre. J'ai juste eu envie de prendre un peu plus la place de Naruto dans sa tête. 

Sasuke : Mais tu ES comme Naruto.

Moi : Gné ?

Sasuke :…

Bref, vais faire mieux pour le prochain. Noter quand même que vous savez comment va être ce Gaara. Ben oui, parfois, les gens en font un gars super cool, super gentil. Raté, c'est un ME-CHANT ! Yes ! J'aime les méchants ! 0 Mais j'aime aussi Naruto ! (sans blague…)

Dja na !


	4. La première journée

Auteur : Koni-chan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent qu'à Kishimoto qui est mon papa ! Comment ça il me ressemble pas ?

Note: Pour tout ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu, une vidéo qui m'a fait rire et m'a rappelé cette fan fiction ! Le second ending de Naruto Shippuden ! Je ne peu pas vous mettre le lien, mais si vous chercher sur Dailymotion ou youtube...C'est l'ending 17, il est très chouette je trouve! Braf, ça c'est dit...XD

RAR:

Yaone-kami: Contrairement à d'autres, j'ai l'intention de bien dévelloper l'histoire. On ne ombe pas toujours amoureux du premier coup, voilà le moteur de cette fanfiction! Mais bon, j'en suis au chapitre 7 (je crois...) et les choses commencent à se mettre en place, les moments torrides aussi...XD Cependant, il est là le sasugaa! Et désolé si ce chapitre n'est pas rapide...

Dracosplendens: Je suis en retard...Gomeeeeeeeeeeen!!!! J'le ferais plus! XD (les promesses à ne jamais faire) C'est sûr que j'aime mieux Gaara méchant! D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre le montreras! Hé hé! L'est méchant Gaara...

Pride-Ed: Tu me paies des sushis à la place...? (yeux de chibis) J'avance, j'avance, mais comme une tortue! XD Désolé...

Ehwinn: Ouiiiiiiiiii! J'aimeuh les méchants! Ku ku ku...Surtout Sasuke dans sa seconde version...Nya! Il est génial en méchant! Mais là, c'est Gaara mon préféré quand même, et il est mieux en méchant! Point barre! XD Je suis désolé pour Kankuro, j'avais du mal à l'introduire. En fait je préfères l'embêter avec sa soeur, et le faire s'engueuler gentiment avec Naruto (qui gueule tout le temps, c'est vrai! XD). Désolé aussi pour les fautes, j'suis une nulle, même s'il parait que j'écris mieux que d'autres quand même...Ma prof de français serait pas d'accord...Pareil pour les temps, j'écris pas toujours en continu et j'oublies à quel temps j'écrivais... (va se cacher) Mais! Je ferais des efforts! Qu'à cela ne tienne:-) Si c'est pas beau ça...XD Et sinon, très contente d'aérer ton cerveau, parce que c'est pas le but de lire cette fic avec un paquet d'asprine non plus. Bref, j'ai encore trop écrit...Je te laisses lire la suite!

Nate BloOdy: Un chapitre d'intro? Ah bon? Je veux dire...Oui! oui! C'est ça! XD Nan, je m'en fout de Gaara et du fait qu'il est méchant et puis plus...C'est cool de partager nos avis et nos difficultés! On se sent moins seul! XD Puis désolé pour Naruto, je ne l'ai plus fait après je pense...Enfin il risque de souffrir encore un peu mais on a qu'à se dire qu'une histoire d'amour sans souffrance...C'est pas de l'amour! (comment je trouve des excuses...XD) . Puis Sakura est moins méchante ici:-) Merci pour la chance, je prends! (en ai besoin...)

MERCI A TOUS ET A TOUTES POUR VOS SUPERS REVIEWS QUI ME FONT TRES PLAISIR!!!

* * *

Chapitre quatre : La première journée

Alors…D'après le papier, j'avais cours de japonais avec Asuma au local 45-B. C'était pas trop loin, tant mieux ! J'allais pas devoir trop me presser.

Et lorsque j'arrivais, les autres n'étaient pas encore tous installés. Je vis Sasuke et Sakura en compagnie de Ino, Shikamaru et Chouji. J'hésitais encore à les rejoindre. Cependant, j'avais ma fierté aussi. J'allais leur montrer ce dont j'étais capable !

C'est ainsi que j'allais directement m'asseoir à côté de Sakura.

-Naruto…Tu crois vraiment que…

-Oui !

Cette fois, Sakura me regarda. Elle me regardait !

-Naruto…

-J'ai décidé de rester, c'est tout Sakura-chan. Je ne suis pas débile au point de ne pas me rendre compte de ce que je fais.

Elle sembla surprise et ne dit rien. Gêné, je détournais le regard et elle continua en murmurant.

-Si c'est pour moi que tu restes…

Je retins ma respiration. Oui ? Quoi ?

-Tu devrais savoir que c'est Sasuke que j'aime, non ? Arrête de te torturer toi-même.

-Je…je sais bien que tu l'aimes…

-Alors pourquoi tu viens ?

Elle avait l'air sincère pour une fois. Mais je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'étais venu parce que je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver avec de parfaits inconnus.

-Parce que c'est ici que je veux être.

Elle sourit et moi aussi.

-D'accord, mais je t'interdit de copier sur moi !

-Moi ?! Copier ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ?!

-Joues pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, bakka !

-Hey ! Le prof est là ! nous dit Shikamaru.

C'est ainsi que le cours débuta…

* * *

Et à la fin de la journée… 

-J'EN PEUX PLUS !!!

-C'est galèèère les cours…

-Moumf ! Moumf ! Crunch !

-Chouji, arrêtes de t'empiffrer.

-Moi j'ai bien aimer, pas toi Sasuke-kun ?

-Non.

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru et moi sortions juste des cours. Il était 17h ce qui était plus que chiant vu qu'on devait encore rentrer.

-Fait chier…L'appart est pas tout près, hein Chouji ?

-On a qu'à prendre le bus.

-Ah ouais, mais c'est galère quand même.

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Et toi Naruto, c'est loin ?

-Ben je sais pas.

-Comment ça ?

Tout le monde se retourna pour me regarder. Ca loupait pas, à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche ces derniers temps…

-Je n'y suis pas encore allé.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Enfin, tu as bien du visiter avant, non ? demanda Ino.

-C'est que, en fait, j'ai raté le rendez-vous avec l'agence immobilière.

Consternation parmi les autres.

-J'aurais du m'en douter…

-Dobe !

-T'es vraiment un crétin finis…

-CA VA !!! J'AI BIEN COMPRIS QUE J'ETAIS DEBILE !!!

-Oui mais nous, ça nous épates encore, répliqua Sasuke.

-La ferme !

Oups ! Je venais d'abuser de la situation là. Ino et Sakura se déchaînèrent en même temps. Après, je ressemblais à de la compote… (Orange XD)

-Sakura-chan…

-Tait-toi ! J'aime pas la compote à l'orange, ça à mauvais goût ! (Nda : Je confirme !)

Shikamaru m'attrapa les pieds et me tira derrière lui.

-Alors t'habites où ?

-Je sais pas trop…J'ai juste l'adresse qui dit que c'est à Yume.

-Oh ! C'est vrai ?

D'un seul coup, Ino semblait s'intéresser à moi et elle me prit une jambe pour aider Shikamaru à traîner ma carcasse (de compote).

-Il parait que c'est un super quartier ! C'est là que sont les anciens de l'unif ! Normalement c'est impossible d'avoir une chambre là ! T'as fait comment ?

-C'est un gars bizarre dans le train qui m'a dit de venir là parce qu'il restait un kot libre.

-C'est pas vrai ?!

Elle laissa tomber ma patte. Aille !

-T'as une de ces chances, que c'est pas croyable !

De la chance ? Elle devait être carrément aveugle. La fille que j'aimais était folle d'un autre, je m'étais ridiculiser dés le premier jour, j'étais arrivé en retard, j'avais perdu ma carte d'étudiant (ben oui, déjà ! Ca se perd vite ces petits machins carrés !) et j'étais tombé à la renverse sur un sale type ! Elle est où la chance là-dedans ?!

-Bon, je vais prendre le bus, dit Shikamaru.

POF ! Il me laissa tomber et je me relevais. Autour de nous, les gens nous regardaient bizarrement. Quoi ? Z'avez jamais vu un remorqueur de compote ?

-Nous on va tourner à droite, dit Sakura. Et toi ?

-Je dois continuer tout droit.

-En face, c'est un cul-de-sac, urotonkatchi.

-…

-T'es sûr que ça va aller Naruto ? demanda Sakura.

-Mais bien sûr ! Hahahaha ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ! J'ai 18ans, je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

-Bon, on y va nous ! A demain Sasuke-kun ! Sakura…

-Ino…

-A plus !

Et donc, une fois que tout le monde fut partit, je chopais une vieille qui passait par là et lui demandais où se trouvait précisément Yume…

Yume, c'était un quartier où j'avais l'impression de disparaître de bonheur tellement c'était beau. Non seulement il y a avait une boutique baptisée Orange Range (Nda : Clin d'œil au groupe japonais !) qui ne vendait que des vêtements oranges, mais en plus, il y avait un restaurant de ramen, pas loin de là. C'était le paradis.

J'ai finis par trouver l'adresse grâce à la vieille. Je suis donc arrivé en face d'un immeuble aussi grand que ceux de Konoha. Sauf qu'ici, les gens devaient monter par des escaliers ou des ascenseurs. C'était quand même beaucoup plus lent mais vu qu'on avait pas intérêt à utiliser nos capacités…Je suis donc rentré à l'intérieur. Il y avait un appareil qui permettait aux gens de rentrer. J'ai donc appuyer dessus en espérant que ce serait Kankuro qui répondrait mais non…J'eu une autre voix à l'appareil :

-Ouais, c'est qui ?

-Heu…Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, le nouveau collo…

-Ah oui ! Le nouveau…Espérons que Kankuro n'ait pas encore ramené une enclume…

Sur ce, il raccrocha et la porte s'ouvrit. Je la poussais avec une veine palpitante à mon front.

Qui tu traites d'enclume toi ?! Tu sais pas que je suis le futur Hokage, sale minable ?! Attends un peu, tu vas voir !

Je montais les escaliers – pas d'ascenseur dans cet appart – et me rendis compte que je ne savais pas à quel niveau était ma chambre. Bon, le rez-de-chaussée c'est un PRIVE d'après l'affiche. Le second…Autant dire qu'il était grand. Un long couloir serpentait mais les portes étaient ouvertes et je voyais clairement qu'il s'agissait de la salle à manger et de la salle de repos. Il y avait des voix qui en provenait mais en ce moment, j'avais surtout envie de poser mes bagages. Je passais donc au deuxième étage. Pas de chambres non plus.

Quatrième, ça y était, enfin ! Il y avait des chambres ! Et dans le couloir, Kankuro qui me regardait avec une fille et un autre gars encore.

-Alors c'est lui ?

-Tu crois qu'il fera l'affaire ? demanda la blonde.

-On verra, répondit Kankuro.

J'eu à peine le temps de me demander de quoi il parlait.

-Salut Nakuso !

-Mon nom c'est Naruto ! Naruto Uzumaki ! T'as déjà oublier ou quoi ?!

-Parce que t'as retenu mon nom ? répliqua sceptiquement le type bizarre.

-Ouais ! Je pourrais pas oublier un nom comme le tient. Y craint trop…

-…pa...pardon ?!

La fille rit.

-T'avais bien raison Kankuro ! Il est vraiment comme tu l'as dit.

Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et elle n'était pas mal, mais Sakura-chan était plus belle.

-Je m'appelle Tenmari. Enchantée Naruto !

-Mouais…

-Tu as encore ramené un boulet…

Je reconnus aussitôt la voix de l'interphone.

-Mais non voyons ! dit Kankuro. Il est un peu con mais quand même…

-Holà ! Qui sait que tu traites de con ?!

-Et biiiiiien…

-Il va faire autant de bruit que l'autre.

-Mais t'es qui toi ?! finis-je par m'énerver.

Il me regarda de ses yeux pâles.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre.

-………..

Tenmari lui donna un coup de coude gentillet.

-C'est un rabat-joie qui s'appelle Neji. Il faut pas faire attention à lui, c'est un gars…Un gars…Un gars…

Elle regarda Kankuro.

-Un gars pas super cool, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Je vous ai rien demandé.

Sur ce, il partit dans sa chambre (enfin, je supposais que c'était sa chambre, on sait jamais). Il me faisait un peu beaucoup pensé à Sasuke quand même. Mais en moins…En moins bien. Voilà. En moins bien, c'était ça.

-Bon, va falloir qu'on te montre ta chambre. Soeurette, tu nous laisses ?

-Quoi ? C'est un truc d'homme de montrer une chambre ?

-Non, mais je pense pas que notre frangin soit enchanté de te savoir dans sa cham…

Tenmari lui lança un coup de pied dans le tibia qui le fit taire.

-Bakka ! C'est bon, j'ai pigé !

Elle fit demi-tour, furieuse. Kankuro se releva douloureusement.

-Elle a du caractère, c'est terrible…

Puis il me lança un regard inquiet. En effet j'avais tilté sur un mot.

-Dis Kankuro…

-Heu…Oui… ?

Il cilla tandis qu'une goutte de sueur perlait.

-T'as pas dit que c'était ta sœur ?!

Gros soupir de sa part.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ma frangine.

-QUOI ?! ELLE TE RESSEMBLE PAS DU TOUT !!!

-Je sais, je suis bien plus…

-ELLE EST DRÔLEMENT MIEUX FOUTUE QUE TOI !!!

-…..

Il se tourna dans un grincement sinistre.

-Viens voir ta chambre sale mioche.

-Gné ? A qui tu causes ?

-A ton avis ?

-QUOOOOOI ?!!!

-Et puis arrête de gueuler comme ça. Il va pas tarder à…

Silence.

-Je voulais dire, il ne faut pas tarder pour te présenter les autres !

-Il y en a beaucoup ?

-Ben, c'est des chambres de deux, et il y a 5 chambres.

-….

-Ca fait 10 personnes…

-Ah, ok !

Il ouvrit une porte.

-Allez, rentre.

Je passais le premier pour voir que c'était une petite chambre carré avec deux lits, deux tables de nuits, deux bureaux avec chaise, une toilette, un placard à balai, une armoire et une commode. Sur l'un des bureaux, il y avait un ordinateur et une chaîne Hi-Fi. Mais les murs étaient d'un blanc inquiétants.

-Voilà ta chambre, tu as la commode, d'accord ?

-Oui, mais, pourquoi il y a…

-Je dois y aller, à tout de suite !

Et il fila soudainement. Je regardais la pièce encore une fois. Il y avait deux lits, deux bureaux, deux chaises…Pourquoi deux ? Avec un lit j'avais largement assez…

Néanmoins, je posais mon sac à dos et sortit mes vêtements. Je les pliais soigneusement, comme Iruka-sensei me l'avait demandé (Nda : Oui, Iruka en avait marre de repasser les fringues de Naruto. XD) en fredonnant une chanson de l'ARC-EN-CIEL.

Un moment passa lorsque je vis une ombre apparaître dans mon dos. Intrigué, je me relevais.

-TOI ?!! m'exclamais-je.

-Qu'est ce que TU fais là… ?

A suivre…

* * *

Ready steady can't hold me back…Ready steady never come back…Ready steady never look back…Let's get…!!! 

Sasuke: Je voudrais pas te déranger mais c'est la fin de la fic et on attend tes commentaires débiles.

Moi : Hein ? Quoi ? retire les écouteurs Aaaah… ! Sasuke ! Tu veux écouter cette super chanson de l'ARC-EN-CIEL ?

Sasuke : Non.

Moi : Tu rates quelque chose !

Sasuke : Fais tes commentaires et tais-toi !

Moi : T'aurais pas tes Lunes, toi ?

Sasuke :…… !!!!

Mais qui est derrière Naruto ? Pourquoi est-il là ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Telle est la question… Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain épisode ! XD

Sasuke : Quel suspens…

Moi : Je te le fait pas dire !

Dja na !


	5. De vieilles connaissances

Auteur : Koni-chan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent qu'à Kishimoto qui est mon papa ! Comment ça il me ressemble pas ?

Note : Hum...Je commence à me demander où est passé la yaoi à force...Mais je blague sans cesse et je m'amuse à écrire. Le reste suivra (si Bouddha le veut! XD)...

RAR:

Ehwinn: Aaaah, je m'en suis rendu compte pour "usuratonkachi" mais après avoir posté...(goutte d'eau) J'suis pas très intelligente des fois. Pour ce qui est de "Ja ne", j'étais pas au courant, en fait j'ai piqué ça d'une connaissance, alors je lui dirais et je me corrige aussi par la même occasion! Merci! (sourire). t puis voilà, je mets la suite, désolé de l'attente, je termine mes chapitres comme une bourrine...XD Gomen, je vais faire de mon mieux!

Pride-Ed: Oh! Tu avais remarqué que je faisais de la pub...(va se cacher) Et je suis contente que t'aime la compote à l'orange, moi je veux celle à la fraise en échange! XD Et c'est quoi neko...? (inculte, je sais...)

C'nedraxxx: Encore des fautes? (part se cacher de honte) Ben...pour Temari, c'est parce que je lis en scan et que là, ils disent Tenmari ou lieu de Temari...Je suis désolée, en plus comme j'ai écrit presque toute la fic maintenant, je dois rechanger...Ou alors ça te déranges pas trop...? (yeux chibi) Je dois vraiment changer? XD Je suis feignasse...Puis pour bakka, toutes mes excuses, t'as raison...(ai été vérifié au dico, et t'as juste...XD) Je vais corriger dans mes chapitres ça...(bien obligée). En tout cas, merci de me l'avoir signalé! (grand sourire affectif) Et je vais mettre la suite là, donc tu verras un peu mieux la situation entre Gaara et Naruto...

Iloveshine.sky: XD Blondinet chéri, carrémen? Attention, tu vas rendre Gaara jaloux! (morte de rire) Je suis contente que ça te plaise et je poste la suite de ton blondinet chéri!

Dee-dee36: Harry Potter? Heu...Effectivement, maintenant que tu le dis...J'y avais pas pensé...XD Mais ça doit être l'influence en effet. Je suis très heureuse que l'ambiance te plaise tout comme la fic! Et t'en fais pas, leur histoire va se dévelloper pas trop vite, pas trop lentement, juste comme il faut! Je regarde trop de film d'amour, je sais...XD

* * *

Chapitre cinq : De vieilles connaissances

-TOI ?!!!

-Qu'est ce que TU fais là ?

Je m'étais retourné très surpris pour croiser le même regard glacial de la matinée. C'était le gars pas normal sur lequel j'étais tombé. Accidentellement bien sûr…

-Je te retourne la question, dis-je. C'est ma chambre.

-Non.

-Comment ça _non_ ?! Kankuro m'a dit que c'était ici que je dormais !

Le garçon sembla réfléchir.

-Je vois…

-Moi aussi je vois très bien, merci.

Il me lança un regard dédaigneux au possible avant de croiser les bras.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est ma chambre ici.

-A moi aussi !

-Non.

-SI !!!

-…

-…

Nous nous regardions en chien de faïence et je ne pu réprimer un frisson devant son terrible regard. Il finit par se détourner et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, les bras toujours croiser.

-J'aurais du me douter que cette année ils essaieraient ça…

-Essayer quoi ?!

Je m'étais redressé pour lui faire face parce que j'en avais assez d'être traité en tant qu'inférieur.

-Essayer de me coller quelqu'un dans les pattes.

-Je pige pas.

-…

Il resta silencieux tandis que je fermais les poings.

-Et puis t'es qui à la fin ?! T'arrêtes pas de me parler sur ce ton supérieur mais je te connais même pas !

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

-Je m'appelle Gaara.

-Et ben moi, je suis Uzumaki Naruto, le prochain Hokage ! Pigé ?!

Son visage sembla s'animer un peu. Une sorte d'étonnement je crois. Pas facile de savoir parce qu'il avait pas de sourcils.

-Ridicule.

-BEN JE T'EMMERDE, D'ACCORD ?!!!

Il eut un léger soupir.

-Tu commences déjà à m'énerver.

-C'est pareil pour moi !!! Ca fait depuis que je t'ai vu, depuis ce matin ! Donc ça fait bien plus longtemps que toi ! Je gagne !

Je le pointais d'un doigt triomphant.

-Vu que je gagne, TU SORS !

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il s'arrêta à un centimètre de mon visage, je reculais d'instinct. Le souvenir de l'accident SasukeXNaruto m'avait assez hanté comme ça, merci bien. Puis les bleus que m'avait laissés Sakura aussi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il s'était arrêté à ma hauteur et je constatais qu'il avait ma taille. Miiiiiince ! Je pensais justement qu'il semblait petit !

-Je ne sortirais pas d'ici mais toi…

Son ton glacial me figea le sang en un instant et je regagnais mon sérieux. Shikamaru avait dit qu'il était flippant. J'aurais du faire confiance à son QI de 200…

-Gaara !

Nous nous sommes retourné pour voir Tenmari qui était à la porte.

-Ah ! continua-t-elle. Tu as rencontré ton colocataire ?

-Colocataire ? dis-je en même temps que l'autre malade.

-Aaaaah…Kankuro ne t'a rien dit ?

-Non.

-Ben maintenant tu le sais ! Et tu te rappelles aussi qu'on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser des jutsus ici ? Je sais bien que ta protection c'est infaillible mais pas le reste, compris ?

Gaara lui lança un regard assassin et ne répondit pas. Visiblement, même Tenmari le craignait ce psychopathe.

-Hé ! Naruto, on t'attend en bas ! Tu viens ?

-Oui !

Pas le temps de réfléchir que j'avais dit oui. De toutes manières, je ne voulais pas rester avec ce gars maquillé qui ne disait pas plus de trois mots à la suite. Je sortis en suivant Tenmari dans le couloir.

-Tu sais, Gaara est jeune, mais il est beaucoup plus mature que nous. Enfin, il a son caractère mais tu verras, il suffit de savoir quand s'arrêter.

-C'est plutôt lui qui devrais s'arrêter de marcher sur les gens !

-Tu sais…Gaara a eu une enfance difficile et…

-Et alors ?!!

Je m'arrêtais brusquement, furieux.

-Moi aussi j'ai eu une enfance difficile ! C'est pas pour ça que j'agresse les gens et que je me comporte comme si j'étais le roi du monde !

Tenmari sourit tristement.

-Pardon, mais tu sais, je ne te connais pas, tandis que Gaara, c'est mon petit frère.

-Quoi ? Mais il te ressemble encore moins que Kankuro !

-Tu trouves que Kankuro ne me ressembles pas ?

-Ben ouis, il y a qu'à comparer sa tronche ! Mais bon, c'est surtout l'autre qui est pas normale. Je veux dire, il vous ressemble vraiment pas ! Quoique, il est aussi bizarre que Kankuro…

Tenmari rit tandis que nous descendions les escaliers.

-Ne le leur répète surtout pas ! Ils te tueraient tout les deux !

-Tu parles, je les laisserais pas faire ! Pas question de mourir avant d'avoir obtenu le titre de Hokage !

-Tu veux devenir Hokage ? (Nda : On commence tous à comprendre qu'il veut devenir Hokage…)

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels.

-C'est impossible voyons !

-Ben moi, j'y arriverais !

-On verra plus tard ! En attendant…

Elle me fit passer devant elle car nous étions arrivé en face de la porte d'où j'avais entendu des bruits. La première chose que je dis fut :

-Gros sourcils !!!

-Naruto ?

Dans la salle, il y avait de nombreuses personnes assisses, et parmi elles, des connaissances. Bien entendu, il y avait Kankuro, mais aussi Lee (que j'appelle Gros sourcils parce que si vous voyiez la masse de cette touffe incroyable de sourcils vous feriez pareil !), Tenten une fille de l'équipe de Lee, et aussi Itashi, le frère de Sasuke. Il n'y avait qu'une personne que je ne connaissais pas, une créature non identifiée…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Tenten.

Je ris de soulagement, parce que eux au moins, n'avaient pas assisté à mon arrivée désastreuse en cours, ce matin.

-C'est le nouveau colocataire, répondit Tenmari. Vous vous connaissez ?

-On fait partie du même village, dit Tenten. Et il est impossible de ne pas connaître cet abrutit notoire.

Je tiltais tout de suite.

-TU T'ES DEJA REGARDER ESPECE DE GROSSE VACHE ?!!!

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir le coup venir mais je sentis bel et bien le mur sous ma joue.

-A…Aille….

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire…dit Tenmari.

-Tu n'as pas changé Naruto…

C'était Itashi qui venait d'ouvrir sa bouche déformée par une espèce de sourire qui faisait peur.

-Ne souris pas, même si t'es heureux, ne fais pas ça…dit la personne NI (Non Identifiée).

-Ca fout les boules…dis-je.

-Toi aussi tu le connais ? demanda Gros Sourcils.

-Nnn…Pas vraiment. Itashi m'en a parlé un peu…

-Ben moi je te connais pas du tout, t'es qui ?

Je m'étais quand même relevé entre temps parce que c'était pas la classe d'avoir le visage écrabouillé sur un mur.

-Je m'appelle Kimimaro. Je suis un disciple d'Orochimaru.

Silence.

-Tu vas essayer de me buter ?

-Non, je suis ici comme tout les autres, pour étudier. Et puis…

Il eut un regard de côté et des yeux qui brillent et tout le bazar qui arrive normalement qu'à Sakura face à Sasuke.

-…c'est surtout parce qu'Orochimaru-sensei me l'a demandé…

-…..

-Ne fais pas attention, dit Itashi en haussant les épaules. Alors, où est mon abrutit de frérot ?

-J'en sais rien, il est pas sous mon manteau, et je m'en tapes royalement.

-Tu veux dire que lui il s'est dégoté un superbe appartement et qu'il est sûrement obligé de supporter ta chère Sakura en ce moment précis ?

-J'AI PAS DIT CA !!!

-D'accord, j'ai touché juste.

- Je vois, alors tu es plutôt bien tombé en fait ! intervint Kankuro. Tu connais presque tout le monde !

-Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose…

Tenmari alla s'asseoir et je la rejoins bientôt, m'étonnant du confort du siège. Puis une chose m'intrigua :

-Au fait, vous êtes en quelle année ?

-BAC+2, dirent Kankuro, Tenmari, Gros Sourcils, et Grosse Vache.

-BAC +4, répondirent Itachi et Kimimaro.

-QUOI ?! Mais alors je suis le plus jeune ?

Au secours…Déjà qu'à la base ils étaient pas normales, mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait aucun adulte pour les surveiller…

-Pas vraiment, dit Kankuro. Gaara est dans la même année que toi.

-Ce malade à le même âge que moi ?

-Ne dis pas ça trop fort…chuchota Grosse Vache. Il pourrait t'entendre…

-J'ai déjà entendu.

Nous nous sommes retourné vers la porte pour voir Mister Maquillage.

-Et je pense que ce nullard est très mal placé pour dire cela…

-Qu…Qui tu traites de nullard ?!

-Gaara, soit sympa avec lui, il est nouveau, et puis il va partager ta chambre alors…

Le psychopathe se retrouva en un instant devant Kankuro.

-Si jamais il reste ici, je le tues, compris ?

Une tension palpable s'installait dans la pièce. Seul Itachi semblait s'en foutre comme de l'an 3000. Il avait appuyé sa tête sur un de ses bras et observait la scène d'un air nonchalant.

-Mais Gaara…

-Je me fiches bien d'obtenir ce fichu diplôme. Je ne suis là que pour une seule chose.

Il tourna son visage implacable vers le Sharingan.

-Je veux affronter les Uchihas…

Les Uchihas étaient la famille de Sasuke dont il était le seul survivant avec son frère aîné, qui n'était autre que l'assassin de cette famille. De plus, ils essayaient mutuellement de se trucider l'un l'autre, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Néanmoins, une chose était sûre, il ne pourrait pas battre Sasuke.

-Je t'interdis de tuer mon frère, répondit Itachi, j'en ai encore besoin.

-Je n'en n'ai rien à faire.

-Gaara…tenta Tenmari.

Mais l'autre lui lança un tel regard qu'elle se tu immédiatement. Les autres ne bougeaient pas plus. Qu'avait-il donc de si effrayant ce psychopathe barbouillé de mascara ?

-Et si je dois trop attendre, je vous tuerais vous, pour commencer…

C'est à ce moment que les autres se crispèrent et que Gros Sourcils se leva.

-Je pense que tu n'es pas en mesure de trop te vanter, tu devrais arrêter maintenant. Nous te sommes de loin supérieur en nombre, et donc en force, même pour toi. De plus, Naruto que tu vois là, est beaucoup plus fort que tu ne le crois. Il est plus fort que moi-même !

-Gros sourcils…

J'avais les yeux qui brillaient d'étoiles de reconnaissance. En retour, il prit la pose de Cool attitude et me sourit.

-Plus fort…

Glups ! Voilà qu'il tournait ses yeux de déments vers moi. Visiblement, l'intervention de Gros Sourcils avait eu l'effet inverse.

-Je veux voir ça…On va voir ça tout de suite…

A suivre…

* * *

Mais oui, Gaara est un méchant ! C'est pour ça que je l'adore ! Il va rester méchant, pour le moment, mais faut quand même pas qui bouffes notre petit Naruto tout cru. Quoique, au sens figuré… 

Sasuke : T'as pas honte ?

Moi : Non. Du tout.

Sasuke : T'es pas aussi, un peu sadique sur les bords ?

Moi : Oui. Tout a fait.

Sasuke : Va faire peur à quelqu'un d'autres.

Le roi des EMO a parlé ! XD Rendez-vous au chapitre prochain pour savoir ce que ce cher Gaara va faire à Naruto (nan, il va pas tester sa résistance à retenir sa respiration sous l'eau, c'est pas ça…) !!!

Dja na !


	6. Soirée mouvementée

Auteur : Koni-chan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent qu'à Kishimoto qui est mon papa ! Comment ça il me ressemble pas ?

Note :

Fin des vacances, nouveau chapitre, pour repartir dans le délire! Nous nous étions arrêter à Gaara qui voulait attaquer le pauvre Naruto, vous vous souvenez? A la conclusion de ce chapitre, je suis sûr que vous m'en voudrez encore, gomen nasai! (goutte de sueur)

RAR:

c'nedraxxx: Ah, merci de me le dire! Je ne savais pas si j'étais dans le bon sens avec Gaara, et j'attendais de voir si on me dirait le contraire...Merci beaucoup! (sourire) Sinon, je pense que je vais changer le nom de Tenmari en Temari, pour les autres chapitres quand même je crois...Parce que je pense que ça vous perturbe quand on le lit, non? Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurais pensé... Maintenant, vu ce que je pense des fois, je devrais peut-être arrêter...XD En espérant que le chapitre te plaise!

Pride-Ed: Ce que j'ai foutu? J'ai rencontré un grand souffrant de la pneumonie euphorique qui m'a contaminé et voilà le résultats! XD Bref, je ne sais pas si c'est Gaara ou Naruto le plus à plaindre, ou encore les autres qui doivent les supporter...XD Tu me diras ça après

Nate BloOdy: Bon, pour Temari, on me l'a dit, et j'ai expliqué que c'est parce que la teamtrad que je lis traduisait "Tenmari"...XS Enfin, je vais changer ça dans le prochain chapitre (même si je suis une feignasse...). Sinon, que dire d'autres si ce n'est que ta review m'a bien fait rire et m'a donné des idées (Gaara qui saute sur Naruto...Ku ku ku...), mais m'a surtout fait plaisir! (sourire) Arrigatô! Pour conclure, je dirais que Gaara n'est pas sadique...C'est psychopathe en manque de calins...XD C'est bien pour ça que Naruto est là! Zut, j'écris encore un roman! Allez, je te laisse lire la suite!

Madison2a: Merci! Je met la suite tout de suite!!!

Iloveshine.sky: XD Trop fort ta review! Et très réaliste...En plus, je suis sûr que je devrais payé la note de frais des dommages de la maison...XD Puis, je t'ai tout de suite imaginé débarqué dans cette fic pour engueulé Gaara, je ne sais pourquoi...Il faudrais faire ça en dessin! XD Enfin, question existencielle...: ton pseudo mène-t-il vers ton skyblog? Si oui, j'irais voir alors!

MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR VOS REVIEWS (souvent drôles, tellement que j'en tombais de ma chaise XD) EN ESPERNT QUE VOUS AIMEREZ LA SUITE !!!

* * *

Chapitre six : Soirée mouvementée

Je souris d'avance. J'allais pouvoir faire mes preuves d'entrée de jeu ! Comme si Mister Mascara pouvait espérer me vaincre…C'était peut-être un ninja, mais il restait humain, et donc, il pouvait être vaincu. Heu…Tout comme moi, en fait…

Il se redressa et un léger sourire, bien plus effrayant que celui d'Itachi apparut sur ses lèvres. Vraiment, il avait le profil du dément que toutes les polices arrêteraient si elles le croisaient. Enfin, si elles osaient tenter de l'arrêter. Parce qu'en ce moment, je peux dire que j'avalais ma salive avec difficulté. Je pouvais sentir la tension, l'envie de meurtre qu'il se dégageait de lui comme si c'était un pamplemousse. Mais à quoi je pense, moi ?

Soudain, je vis qu'il allait m'attaquer et je me mis aussitôt en riposte lorsque quelqu'un surgit derrière moi.

-Tu vas te battre contre cette enclume ?

Je me retournais pour voir Neji, le sosie raté de Sasuke.

-Gh ! Qui c'est l'enclume ici… ?! dis-je en articulant difficilement tant la colère me prenait.

Il m'ignora royalement et alla près de Mister mascara qui s'était visiblement calmé.

-Je pensais que tu aimais te battre contre des adversaires redoutables, pas des poids morts, renchérit le sale enfoiré à qui j'allais exploser la face d'ici peu.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Néanmoins, il était clair qu'il n'avait plus envie de se battre.

-Non, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'on se fasse déjà renvoyé dés le premier jour à Konoha. Ici, il y a des adversaires bien plus intéressants à rencontrer.

-Oh Neji ! Tu réfléchis tellement ! s'exclama Grosse Vache au milieu de tout, ce qui laissa un grand moment de solitude planer dans la pièce.

Le psychopathe soupira et croisa les bras avant de s'en aller lentement sans un regard pour moi alors qu'il passait à ma hauteur. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, ça m'a fortement agacé…

-Pfiiiou…Bravo Neji, t'as réussis à désamorcer la bombe, dit Kankuro.

-Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. J'ai dit la vérité.

-Maintenant y en a marre ! criais-je. Tu vas voir qui c'est l'enclume ici !

Je m'élançai en criant sur lui et lui décochai un coup de poing qu'il arrêta net.

-Ne me fais pas rire, dit Neji. Tu n'espères pas te battre contre moi ?

-T'as aucun chance Naruto ! Neji est le plus fort des aspirants de Konoha ! lança Grosse Vache.

-Ah ouais ? Ben pourtant, je me souviens très bien de la raclée que Sasuke lui a mise au plus fort des aspirants de Konoha !

Un puissant coup vint me frapper en plein dans le ventre. Cet enfoiré avait utilisé la même technique que face à Sasuke. Comment m'avait dit Sakura ? Ah oui, il causait des dégâts à l'intérieur du corps…Ce serait pour ça que j'ai aussi mal ?

-Neji ! cria Gros Sourcils. Tu es fou ?! On a dit de ne pas utiliser nos capacités ninja ici !

-Ca lui apprendra à fanfaronner pour rien…

Couché à terre, je ressentais toute la honte du monde face à cette humiliation. Je me relevais péniblement.

-Naruto ! Ca va ? demanda Kankuro qui s'était levé.

-Hé ! Hé ! Bien sûr que ça va ! répondis-je.

Neji fronça les sourcils.

-Ne joue pas à ça. T'as du sang qui te dégouline de la bouche je te signale.

-Et alors ? J'ai même pas mal ! C'est tout ce que sais faire le plus fort des Aspirants ?

Lee retint Neji qui était prêt à me démolir.

-Lâche-moi ! cria Neji.

-Oh ! De l'animation ! s'écria Kimimaro.

-Tu trouves… ? demanda Itashi.

Pendant que Neji et Lee s'engueulaient, Tenmari vint près de moi.

-Vraiment, murmura-t-elle. Tu peux pas te faire un peu plus discret ? Je te signale que tu vas devoir passer l'année avec lui !

-Ouh ! J'ai les jetons ! répondis-je.

Tenmari soupira en me tendant un mouchoir.

- Essuies ta bouche au moins. Si Gaara te voit, il va encore plus avoir envie de te faire dégager.

-Pff…Ca va pas être facile ici…

Kankuro nous rejoint en riant.

-Lee est trop fort dans le domaine des répliques débiles ! Vous devriez écouter !

Tenmari et moi nous sommes tournés vers Neji et Lee qui continuaient à se disputer. Gros Sourcils avait effectivement l'air de s'amuser au contraire du Glaçon (Nda : Le nouveau surnom de Neji par Naruto !).

-Lee, je vais vraiment finir par m'énerver si tu continues !

-Et tu vas me faire quoi ? Un gâteau au chocolat ?

-Je vais t'en faire bouffer du chocolat !!!

-Noooon ! Pas ça ! C'est une vraie torture !!!

-Je vais en chercher tout de suite !

-Okay, mais il y en a plus dans les armoires.

-Alors je vais en acheter !!!

Neji sortit en trombes suivit par Gros Sourcils.

-Ramènes aussi des cookies alors s'il-te-plait !

-JE T'EMMERDE ! JE SUIS PAS COURSIER !!!

Gros sourcils se tourna vers nous en souriant.

-Qu'il est mignon quand il est en colère ! C'est trop drôle de le faire mousser !

A côtés de moi, Kankuro se tenait les côtes tellement il rigolait. Tenmari faisait comme si de rien n'était, visiblement habituée.

-Lee…

Gros Sourcils se tourna et aperçu avec frayeur une Vache Folle.

-Tenten, voyons ! Il fallait bien défendre Naruto…Il est nouveau, et…tu vois, enfin…

-JE NE VOIS RIEN DU TOUT SI CE N'EST TA MORT FUTUR !

-Que c'est amusant ! s'écria Kimimaro, toujours dans son coin.

Gros Sourcils se fit rétamer la face et se traîna, plein de sang vers nous.

-Salut…

-Moi qui trouvais que t'étais fort…dis-je.

Tenten sortit aussi de la pièce avec un dernier grand cri.

-SI JAMAIS TU RIDICULISES ENCORE NEJI COMME CA, JE TE TRANSFORME EN SOUPE DE TORTUE !!!

-Elle ne plaisante pas, dis Tenmari tandis que Kankuro s'étouffait de rire tant et si bien que je lui collais un grand coup dans le dos.

-Merci…

-Au fait Naruto…

Gros Sourcils avait repris contenance et sérieux (Nda : Mais peut-on être sûr que Lee soit sérieux ?).

-Quoi ? demandais-je.

-Tu devrais vraiment faire attention à ne pas provoquer tout le monde.

-Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !

-Quoi ?! Alors ça changes tout ! s'étonna Lee.

Tenmari lui colla un coup sur la tête et reprit :

-Ca n'a pas d'importance…Il faut que tu te métrises un peu mieux. Il y a des ninjas malveillants ici aussi, et ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer, même s'il y a foule de monde présente à ce moment précis.

Je me renfrognais aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas mourir avant d'avoir battu au moins Sasuke une fois !

-Tu comprends maintenant ? demanda Tenmari.

-Ouais, ouais…N'empêches que la prochaine fois qu'il me traite d'enclume je le butes.

-Oooooooooh…. !!!!

On s'est tous retourné d'un coup en direction de Kimimaro.

-C'est déjà finis ? J'allais justement nous faire des pop-corn et tout…

-….

Itashi leva les yeux au plafond pour faire comme s'il ne connaissait pas cette énergumène. (Nda : Un mot bien compliqué pour Naruto ça…)

-Ouais ! Bonne idée ! s'exclama d'un coup Kankuro. On va se faire un film avec des pop-corn et de la bière, et des chips, et…

-Du chocolat ! dit Lee.

-Ouais, du chocolat, et de la glace, et puis aussi…du jus de banane !

-Tu peux répéter ? demanda Tenmari au bout de quelques minutes.

-Heu…non, rien…

-D'accord ! répliqua Kimimaro. Je vais faire ça !

-Je vais prévenir les autres moi ! dit Kankuro.

Ce fut ma première soirée dans ce kot, avec pleins de nouvelles connaissances, et un tas d'ennuis en perspectives.

On a regardé _The Parfume_ parce que Kankuro à choisis (j'voulais un film de baston moi…) tout en se goinfrant de pop-corn. Kimimaro pleurait presque de joie tellement il était content d'avoir ses pop-corn. Itashi qui en avait marre à finis par lui mettre les pop-corn dans la bouche et il s'étrangla avec. Après quoi, le Sharingan répondit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas fait exprès…

Grosse Vache restait près de Tenmari parce que Neji faisait toujours la gueule et elle interdisait à Gros Sourcils de s'approcher d'elle ce qui était dur vu qu'elle était juste devant ses pieds…

Kankuro arrêtait pas de se marrer à chaque fois qu'une personne mourrait tandis que Mister Mascara (redescendu de MA chambre) prenait des notes sur on-ne-sais-quoi…

Ce fut une soirée très mouvementée qui fut décisive vu qu'au moment d'aller me coucher, je me trouvais devant un dilemme de taille.

L'autre avait fermé à clé…

* * *

A suivre… 

Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre de dingue, qui ne fait que raconter des conneries au final. Je pense que Gaara et Naruto sont pas prêts de finir ensemble…A chaque fois j'essaie de réaliser un truc qui pourrait les rapprocher et hop ! Les personnages s'échappent !

Sasuke : Avec raison quand même.

Koni : Mais je suis gentille voyons…

Sasuke : Quand tu dors oui.

Koni : Et on peut savoir pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui vient commenter ?

Sasuke : On ne me voit pas assez, alors je compense.

Koni : Tu sais, si ce n'est que ça, je peux changer et faire un SasuXNaru…

Sasuke : Je disais qu'on me voyait pas assez ?! Je voulais dire qu'on me voyait plus qu'assez !!!

Koni : Ah, c'est mieux !

Sur ce, que va faire Naruto ? Mon avis, il va dormir dehors…XD

Dja !


	7. Pas de répit pour Naruto!

AVANT TOUT LISEZ CE QUI SUIT !!!

On ne cesse de me dire que je fais des fautes en japonais, alors, une fois pour toutes : JE SAIS !!! On me l'a dit, c'est bon, j'ai compris. J'ai également préciser que j'allais les modifiées dans le prochain chapitre (qui n'est autre que celui-ci) alors, par pitié, arrêtez de me le répéter, je dois sans cesse expliquer pourquoi, je le fais une fois pour toute :

-Baka Ok, ça je le savais pas du tout, je vous en remercie car je n'avais jamais lu que des fics avec « bakka » mais la version correct est « baka ». C'est noté, j'le frais plus !

-Temari : Dans les scans que je lisais, la team traduisait « Tenmari ». Je ne faisais donc que de répéter ce que je lisais, je n'y peux rien là ! J'ai une excuse béton ! XD Bref, j'ai changé son nom, nous revoilà avec Temari.

-Usuratonkatchi : Je dois vous dire que l'orthographe de ce mot reste très discutable, car pas de véritable traduction disponible. Le romanji reste assez neutre, mais les auteurs diffère de l'écriture. Ca arrive souvent. Mais là, je m'étais complètement gourrée, j'avais oublié tout une partie et je dois bien avouer que je n'avais pas relu ce chapitre (morte de honte). Ben je vous signale qu'entre temps, je marque « usuratonkatchi » maintenant !

-Ja ne : Quoi quoi ? Ce mot vient pas de moi, mais d'une amie que j'adore et qui signais « Dja na ! » ces mails. J'ai repris ça, et depuis, je le lui ai signalé. Dorénavant, je me contente de « Ja ! », point barre. Avouer que « Dja na » c'est joli aussi, non ? Non… ? Ben tant pis…XD

-Ibisu : Heu….Erreur de nom…XD Il y en a tellement, Ebisu, Ebi-san, Ibisu…J'ai confondu avec…Désolé, si ce personnage doit à nouveau intervenir (et il risque de revenir parce que je l'aime bien) son nom sera écrit correctement, et pas confondu !

Bref, merci de me signaler mes fautes prochaines, mais plus celles-ci, on me l'a dit, j'ai enregistré le message et…avoué que ça serait fatiguant qu'on vous répètes sans cesse la même chose aussi. (sourire) Surtout que je me fatigue vite (feignasse en force ! XD) et que je suis une nulle de l'ortho (merci d'ailleurs à Neko-san ) alors voilà, tout est dit, le chapitre est clos, passons au fautes suivantes ! XD

Auteur : Koni-chan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent qu'à Kishimoto qui est mon papa ! Comment ça il me ressemble pas ?

Note :Je pense en avoir assez dit avec ma note du dessus…

RAR :

Madison2a : Youh ! Merci, je mets la suite !

Dja-chan or nekosan : Je suis…une nulle en orthographe… (va se cacher) Nan, c'est vrai je l'avoues, j'adore écrire mais je suis pas douée pour écrire sans fautes. Néanmoins, pour les mots japonais, je te renvois à ma note du dessus. On m'avait déjà dit tout ça en fait… Pour ce qui est de l'orthographe, je te remercie, je vais y faire plus attentions, surtout si tu me dis que c'est gênant pour lire. Heu…Pour ce qui est de Naruto, c'est fait exprès. Tu ne te souviens pas de Naruto au tout début, lorsque c'est encore un cancre stupide qui énerve tout le monde ? Je suis repartie de là, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, là où j'en suis dans l'écriture, il ne fait plus du tout faible ! (sourire sadique) Gaara va souffrir à son tour… Bon, en tout cas, je te remercie encore, car c'est une review très constructive que tu m'as faite là ! (hug) Arrigatô !

Nate BloOdy : Toujours aussi délurée dans tes reviews, j'adore toujours les lire ! Bon, c'est vrai, que Gaara est méchant, mais j'avais prévenu qu'il serait pas gentil. En ce moment (c'est-à-dire dans le chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire) il se calme un peu. Ahem…Faut dire qu'il en bave aussi…Et oui ! Naruto amènes la folie avec lui ! XD C'est vrai que pour Lee et Neji, je me suis bien amusée, mais attends de lire le reste…XD Par fois je me demande si cela vient bien de moi toutes ces bêtises…Ah ! Et j'ai repris ton idée de Gaara qui se jette sur Naruto, enfin, dans le même genre…(sourire) Sauf que ça va plus attirer d'ennui qu'autre chose tousse Sinon, je viendrais une fois lire tes fics tiens ! J'aime bien quand les persos ne sortent pas direct ensemble et que ça traîne ! Mais je vais essayer de pas écrire un roman non plus…(essayer XD). Sur ce, je te laisse lire la suite !

Ocechan : XD Pauvre Gaara, il en bave avec tout le monde ! XD Mais t'as raison, c'est parce qu'on l'aime bien ! Allez, en route pour de nouvelles…tortures de Gaara ? XD

Schuichi : Ah, c'est souvent long les Gaanaru, c'est vrai…Mais je vais finir par croire que je vais battre le record en chapitres. XD Non, je dois pas écrire un roman, c'est vrai, contenons-nous…Bon, je suis désolée de l'attente, et j'espères que ça te plaira toujours autant !

Enia Fr : Oh ! Une bonne âme qui me donne du courage ! (attrape le courage et le mange immédiatement) J'en avais besoin…Merci ! XD N'empêches, je vois que tu imagines très bien les suites…Gaara qui aurait défoncer Naruto, ça aurait été drôle…A toi de découvrir si tes suppositions étaient corrects !

Ilovechine.sky : Mwhéhéhé…Mister Mascara est mon surnom préféré pour Gaara, mais il va falloir que je l'abandonne peu à peu, vu que Naruto va commencer à l'apprécier… ;-) Pour ce qui est de la chambre, ça va tourner dans un grand n'importe quoi, je ne t'en dis pas plus… Sinon, l'idée de Nei/Lee est pas mal…On va envoyer Tenten balader…XD D'accord, je vais pas me presser dans ce cas, sans mettre une plombe non plus !

Pride-Ed : Je sais que t'aimes la bagarre et le sang, psychopathe va ! XD Tu devrait t'allier avec Gaara tiens ! Mais t'auras de la baston, ne t'inquiètes pas…

Ocechan : double review, double commentaire, non ? XD Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise en tout cas, je mets la suite !

MissOnyXx : Naaaaaaan ! On n'a pas le droit de haïr les auteurs ! (va se cacher) On ne peut pas les tapper non plus, ça fait mal…XD Désolée, mais le Lee/Gaa, ce n'est pas du tout mon truc. En fait, pour la yaoi, Gaara je trouve qu'il ne va qu'avec Naruto, c'est plus logique que avec Sasuke par exemple… n.n Pour ce qui est de payer, ça peut pas attendre l'année prochaine ? Je suis à sec…. XD

* * *

Chapitre sept : Pas de répits pour Naruto !

Grands coups dans la porte.

-OUVRE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !!! OUVRE-MOI ESPECE DE MALADE COMPLEXE !!! OUVRE-MOI, T'ENTENDS ?!!!

-Ca pour entendre, j'entends.

Je m'arrêtai de frapper à la porte.

-Parce que t'es réveillé en plus…

-Je ne dormais pas.

-Bon, alors tu m'ouvres maintenant !

-Non.

-…

Je tapai encore dans la porte.

-OUVRE !

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Je veux rentrer !!!

-Oui, mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est ma chambre !

-C'est la mienne.

-JE M'EN FOUS DE CE QUE TU PENSES JE VEUX QUE T'OUVRES !!!

Un bruit retentit dans le couloir et je me retournais pour voir Temari, furieuse.

-C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINIS CE BOUCAN ?!

-Mais la porte est fermée ! répliquais-je.

-GAARA ! OUVRES CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE !!!

-Non.

-DE QUOI ?! Tu vas obéir à ta grande sœur où je te colle une baffe !!!

-Heu…

Kankuro venait d'arriver à son tour.

-Temari, tu fais encore plus de bruits que Naruto, tu sais ?

-OUAIS, ET ALORS ?!!

-Elle déteste être réveillée pendant la nuit…

C'était Gros Sourcils qui venait d'arriver près de moi.

-J'avais remarqué…dis-je.

-BON GAARA ! TU VAS PAS POUVOIR RESTER ENFERME TOUT LE TEMPS ALORS OUVRE SI TU VEUX PAS QUE JE T'EN COLLE UNE !!!

-Temari, c'est à Gaara que tu parles, là…tenta Kankuro.

-J'MEN FOUS !!! IL M'A REVEILLEE !

-Elle ferait presque peur…dis-je.

Gros Sourcils hocha la tête.

J'étais vraiment fatigué et je n'avais plus envie de me disputer avec qui que ce soit. Je pris donc les devants.

-Ecoutes Temari, ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller dormir en bas. Et puis demain, je partirais si y faut. Je trouverais bien…

-PAS QUESTION !!! CE SALE MÔME VA ARRÊTER D'EN FAIRE QU'A SA TÊTE ET PUIS C'EST TOUT !!!

-C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? demanda Glaçon qui venait de sortir de sa chambre.

-C'est Temari qui a été réveillée par le bruit que faisait Naruto, répondit Lee.

-Oui, mais c'est nous qu'elle réveille maintenant !

-GAARA !!! SORS DE LA !!!

Et à la surprise générale, la porte s'ouvrit comme par miracle, laissant apparaître Mister Mascara qui avait l'air très en colère…

-Dis donc…commença-t-il.

-TOI !!! T'ARRETES D'EMMERDER TON MONDE !!!

Une veine palpita au front du dément.

-Temari…

-Kankuro, tu me lâches un peu oui !

-Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter…intervint Neji. Tu pousses un peu là…

-Quoi ?! Toi aussi tu viens m'emmerder ?!

Note à moi-même : ne jamais réveillé Temari en pleine nuit…

Pendant ce temps, je constatais que d'étranges grains flottaient dans les airs. Bizarre…Ca ressemblait à du sable…

-Temari, tu vas un peu loin, non ? hasarda Gros Sourcils.

-Tu trouves ?! Et bien moi pas ! J'en ai assez d'être réveillée en pleine nuit à cause de cet abruti ! Je VEUX dormir !!!

-Si ce n'est que ça, je peux te faire dormir…

Nous nous sommes tous retourné vers Gaara qui avait la tête baissée. Temari poussa un cri de surprise et je constatais que j'avais vu juste. C'étaient des grains de sable ! Ils entouraient les pieds de Temari et ne cessaient de la recouvrir de plus en plus.

-Mais se sera pour l'éternité !

Ses yeux, à cet instant, me figèrent sur place. J'étais tellement effrayé que je ne pouvais plus bouger un muscle tellement son aura meurtrière était intense.

-Gaara ! Arrête !!! cria Kankuro.

Le sable arrivait à la hauteur du visage de sa sœur et menaçait de l'étouffer.

-Ca suffit ! dit soudain une autre voix.

Itashi venait d'arriver sur place et contemplait la scène d'un air endormis.

-On ne doit pas utiliser de jutsu ici. Alors t'arrêtes Gaara, et toi Temari, tu retournes dormir en silence, comme touts les autres d'ailleurs.

-Et pourquoi je t'écouterais ? demanda le malade mentale.

-Parce que sinon, je ne vous paierais plus de glaces.

-….

La tension qui était à son comble venait de retomber platement. C'était quoi ce délire ? Je voulais rentrer à la maison, merde ! J'en avais marre…

-Itashi, t'es pas encore réveillé, hein ? demanda Kankuro.

-Révei-quoi ?

-C'est ce qui me semblait…--'

-Bon, il a quand même raison. On doit se lever tôt demain, alors on ferait mieux de se calmer…

Neji lança un regard à Gaara et Temari.

-…et de retourner gentiment se coucher.

Mister Mascara sembla hésiter, mais pour finir, il laissa couler le sable de Temari. Cette dernière lui lança un regard apeuré avant de tourner le dos, suivie de Kankuro. Gros Sourcils me tapa dans le dos en me lançant « Bonne chance ! » avant de s'en retourner aussi, suivit de Neji et d'Itashi. Je me retrouvais seul avec l'autre…

Il se tourna et rentra dans la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte, ce qui me semblait être une invitation à rentrer. Ah ben non ! Pas une invitation ! Depuis quand on se fait inviter dans sa propre maison ? Ou kot, c'est pareil…

Bref, je suis rentré en refermant la porte tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir sans un mot devant son ordinateur. Je le regardais de dos, me demandant ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez lui et il se retourna pour me lancer un regard froid.

-Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-R…rien ! dis-je. J'avais encore jamais vu d'ordi en vrai, c'est tout !

-Tsss…T'es encore plus naze que le pense Neji.

-Et toi t'es encore plus dingue que le pensais Shikamaru !

-Je ne sais même pas qui sait.

-Et alors ?!

-Alors quoi ?

La conversation tournait en rond, et je me demandais ce que je pouvais faire pour sortir de là lorsque des clés vinrent me percuter de plein fouet.

-MAIS CA VA PAS ?!!!

-Ce sont les clés de l'immeuble. Si tu veux rentrer à l'intérieur, il faut les avoir.

-…Merci…Mais t'aurais pu les donner plus gentiment…

-J'avais pas envie.

Qu'est ce qu'il était énervant ! Il avait réponse à tout ou quoi ?! Et pourquoi il est obligé de s'en prendre à tout le monde ?! Et pourquoi je suis classé dans la catégorie « naze » pour lui ?! Grrr… !!!

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'entrepris de me coucher. J'avais à peine fermé les yeux qu'une musique retentit à en faire exploser les murs. Je me relevais aussitôt.

-BAISSE LA MUSIQUE !!!

Il fit comme s'il ne m'entendait pas et j'allais aller le trouver lorsque je me souvins du regard qu'il avait face à Temari. Je m'arrêtais et hésitais sur ce que je devais faire.

Options 1 : Je lui explose la tête.

Options 2 : J'explose l'ordi.

Options 3 : Je ne fais rien.

Options 4 : Je m'explose tout seul.

Dur, dur…Quelle option choisir…En plus c'était du hard rock d'Eths, un groupe que je pouvais pas supporter tellement ça gueulait.

Pour finir, j'allais devant lui et lui fit des signes histoires qu'il ne puisse pas dire qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Il tourna les yeux vers moi et diminua la musique un tant soit peu. Merci pour mes oreilles Bouddha !

-Quoi encore ?

Comment ça « encore » ? T'ain ! C'est lui qui fout le bordel et c'est « encore » moi ! Il se prendrait pas un peu trop au sérieux, lui ?

-Tu peux pas baisser ta musique un peu ? Je suis sûr que même les autres savent pas dormir avec ce boucan !

-Ah ouais…

Il remit la musique, moins fort, mais toujours assez pour m'empêcher de dormir. Et visiblement, il n'en n'avait rien à faire…

* * *

-Ben alors, qu'est ce que t'as ? T'en tire une tronche Naruto !

-Bonjour…Shika…maru…

-Wow ! Il a réussit à diminuer du cerveau aussi ? demanda Ino.

Nous étions en train de marcher dans les couloirs pour nous rendre à notre cours de bio, donné par un certains prof Zetsu, un peu schizophrène sur les bords il paraissait…

-J'ai pas dormi de la nuit…

-Comment ça se fait ? demanda Ino. T'as pourtant trouvé un kot, non ?

-Ouais…Mais, Shikamaru, tu te souviens du cinglé qui s'est fait engueulé comme moi ?

-Hum…L'autre là. Ouais, je me souviens, pourquoi ?

-Je suis dans la même chambre que lui.

-Ah…

Shikamaru sembla surpris et inquiet aussi.

-Et alors ? Il est comment ?

-Il est super flippant, super chiant, super méchant…

-Quel résumé ! se moqua Ino.

-Il a pas arrêté de faire aller sa musique de fou la nuit. Du Marylin Manson, du Dir and Grey, Eths, Finsh…

-Je vois le genre, dit Shikamaru. Il avait pas l'air commode, mais bon, il doit aussi être crevé, non ?

On arrivait devant la classe. Assis tout au fond, Mister Mascara trônait majestueusement comme si rien ne l'intéressait.

-Tu trouves qu'il a l'air épuisé, toi ? demandais-je.

-Non, mais c'est quand même bizarre…

-Bah, ça peut pas être plus bizarre que de voir Naruto avec une paire de lunette sur la tête.

- Quel rapport ?

-Ca ferait beaucoup plus intelligent que tu ne le parais évidemment ! fis Ino.

-….

-Naruto !

Sakura me faisait signe de la main. A moi ! Je fis mon plus beau sourire pour lui répondre.

-Sakura-chan !

-T'as l'air d'un zombie aujourd'hui ! Ca ne change pas trop ta tête habituelle mais bon…

-Merci Sakura-chan…

-Sérieusement, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Il a pour colocataire le super maboule qui nous a fait une crise dés le premier jour, dit Shikamaru qui venait d'arriver.

Je pris place à côté de Sakura-chan, rejoint de Shikamaru, Chouji et Ino.

-Tu veux parler de ce gars-là ? demanda Sasuke tout en levant les yeux vers l'estrade du haut où se trouvait Gaara.

-Ouais, c'est bien lui, répondis-je.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Sakura.

Je lui expliquai alors rapidement à elle, mais aussi aux autres ma journée d'hier. Bien entendu, les remarques fusaient souvent, comme d'habitude, mais lorsque j'eu finis mon récit, un certain silence s'installa.

-C'est vraiment impressionnant…dis enfin Ino.

-Je dirais que c'est galère grave pour toi Naruto.

-Mais enfin, Naruto ! s'exclama Sakura-chan, tu ne va pas rester là quand même !

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Sakura qui s'inquiétait pour moi ? Mais non, elle aimait Sasuke…C'est vrai…

-Si, je suis bien là, dis-je en me forçant de sourire.

-T'as bien de la chance.

Je me tournais, surpris, vers Sasuke.

-Quoi?

-T'es entouré de gens puissants qui t'apprendront certainement des choses intéressantes, s'expliqua-t-il. En plus, ils n'ont pas l'air contre et ils veulent te combattre. Je…

Il tourna la tête sur le côté.

-Je voudrais être à ta place.

Je vis Sakura-chan et son air désolée, son sourire triste et ses yeux embués. Ca m'a mis en colère, malgré le fait qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, ce n'était pas une raison pour que je la voie pleurer.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Tu as bien plus de chances que moi !!! Tu es avec Sakura-chan ! Tu as un super appartement tandis que je suis dans un kot que je dois partager ! Arrêtes un peu de dire que t'aurais envie d'être là, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je te vois mal partager ta chambre avec Itashi !!! Et ce…

Je la bouclais aussitôt. La gaffe ! J'avais pas encore dit à Sasuke que son frère aussi était ici et dans le même kot que moi. S'il venait à le savoir…

-TA GUEULE ! fus la réponse de Sasuke qui se leva aussitôt en ramassant ses affaires.

-Sasuke-kun ?! s'écria Sakura. Où tu vas ? On a cours ! Sasuke-kun !

Elle allait se lever pour partir après, mais quelqu'un stoppa Sasuke dans sa montée. Un drôle de bonhomme à demi-peint d'un côté se trouvait sur le chemin de Sasuke. Il avait une tignasse qui ressemblait à une plante. En fait, il était carrément zarbe, bien plus que Mister Mascara ou Kankuro…

-Tu retournes t'asseoir, t'as cours, et on sèche pas mon cours, dit prof Zetsu.

Sasuke avait une grande gueule, un sale caractère, mais il ne désobéissait pas aux ordres des professeurs. Allez savoir pourquoi !

Il est retourné s'asseoir à sa place en faisant la tête durant tout le cours et dés qu'il se termina, il fut le premier à partir…Pour qu'on le retrouve aussitôt au prochain cours.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incidents jusqu'à la pause de midi.

-Yeah ! J'ai méga la dalle !

-T'as toujours la dalle Chouji…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai...On va se manger un Quick ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Soudain, je fus attaqué par une chose non-identifiée qui m'avait éjectée à terre. Je retrouvais à peine mes esprits que j'entendis :

-Naruto-kun ? Tout va bien ?

A suivre…

* * *

Je termine vraiment mes chapitres comme une grosse naze ces derniers temps…

Sasuke : Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Koni : Mais au moins je ne boude pas sans cesse dans mon coin !

Sasuke : Vraiment, bakka saru ?

Koni :……. !!! (Boude)

Sasuke : Je pensais que tu ne boudais pas ?

Koni : Rien que pour ça, je vais te faire souffrir tu vas voir !!! Itachi va m'aider bien sûr…

Sasuke :…… (Pas rassuré)

Nyark ! Nyark ! Nyark ! On va voir ce qui arrive à ce cher Naruto quand le destin sans mêle !!!

Itachi : Disons plutôt quand une psychopathe névrosée à tendance schizophrène s'en mêle.

Koni : Ouais bon…

Ja !


	8. Pause de midi

Auteur : Koni-chan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent qu'à Kishimoto qui est mon papa ! Comment ça il me ressemble pas ?

Note :J'ai décidé de rester assez POV mais un personnage va se voir modifier, et c'est très flagrant ici. Kimimaro est le choix du jour ! XD Je l'aime beaucoup, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il ne veut pas se plier à mes volontés. J'essaye qu'il soit sérieux et voilà qu'il fait n'importe quoi ! Au secours, il m'agace ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça, et je m'excuse pour lui. A mon avis, il est traumatisé depuis la disparition de ses parents et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec Orochimaru à ses côtés, ce que tout le monde comprendra…

Désolée de mon retard...Je m'excuse mille fois auprès de vous. (va se cacher) J'ai eu des problèmes de connexion internet et j'ai galéré mais bon...Rien n'est excusable, je suis edésolée, tellement que j'ai pas le temps même de répondre à vos reviews... TT-TT Sachez juste qu'elles m'ont touchées, et fait plaisir à lire. MERCIIIII !!!

* * *

Chapitre huit : Pause de midi

-Naruto-kun ? Tout va bien ?

-Ca irait mieux si tu le laissais respirer, je pense…

Sur quoi il se retira de moi et je pu constater que la « chose » n'était autre que Kimimaro.

-Oh Pardon ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais son sourire avait quelque chose de très hypocrite…

-Alors l'enclume, on se laisse avoir aussi facilement ?

- Ecrases ! dis-je à Glaçon en me relevant.

- Neji, tu ne pourrais pas t'arrêter deux minutes…

Kankuro, Kimimaro et Neji étaient arrivé pour l'heure du midi. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je me souvenais vaguement que Kankuro m'avait dit commencer presque touts les jours à midi…

-C'est qui ceux-là ? demanda Shikamaru.

-Ce sont des gens du kot, répondis-je.

-J'vois le genre…

-Il est pas mal celui avec des cheveux longs, dit Ino.

-Vas-y, je vois le tableau, Glaçon et toi, la Survoltée, vous ferez le couple parfait !

Je me pris un jeton de la part d'Ino et je pu me taire sur ce coup-là.

-Ouille ! commenta Chouji entre deux chips.

Pendant ce temps, Kankuro sermonnait Kimimaro sur le fait qu'il devait absolument arrêter de sauter sur les gens à chaque fois qu'il les voyait et surtout, surtout, arrêter d'essayer de les étouffer…

-Mais je ne fais vraiment pas exprès…

-Ah ouais ? Et quand tu avais mis du cyanure dans ma tasse, c'était aussi sans faire exprès ?

-Bien sûr ! (-)

-T'as confondu avec le sucre ?

- Oui, je n'avais pas mes lunettes à ce moment-là. Je suis vraiment désolé !

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du mal à te croire… ?

Je m'étais à peine relevé que Sasuke me fonçait droit dessus.

-Ils sont supers forts ceux-là, dit-il.

-Tu crois ? demandais-je. Je sais bien que Kimimaro est aussi fort que Gros Sourcils et que Glaçon est pas mal non plus, mais l'autre, je sais pas…Je suis vraiment pas convaincu.

-Et bien je te le dis.

Il avait dans le regard une espèce de flamme qui brûlait.

-Sasuke…Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser nos jutsus… ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Ca veut dire que tu ne peux pas te battre avec eux !

-Usuratonkatchi !

Là, je restais perplexe parce que je ne saisissais pas du tout.

-Et pourquoi ?!!

-Parce que je peux très bien me battre contre eux avec le taijutsu !

-…

Maintenant que j'y pensais, il n'avait pas tort. On pouvait très bien se battre avec le taijutsu. Mais pourquoi Kakashi-sensei ne me l'avait pas dit ?! Il fallait (encore) lire entres les lignes ?

-Tu vois que t'es un vrai crétin.

-Et toi t'es… !

-Ouais ?

-…. !!!

Pourquoi il n'y a jamais une seule insulte qui me vient à l'idée quand il s'agit de Sasuke ?! Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquuuooooiiii…. ?!!!

Sasuke finit par me tourner le dos, et c'est Kankuro qui vint me rejoindre.

-Tu veux manger avec nous ?

-Hein ? Heu…C'est que là, on était sur le point d'aller manger au Quick et…

-Ben tant mieux ! C'est justement là qu'on comptait aller !

-J'ai plus faim, tant pis, se sera pour une prochaine fois, salut !

Je tentais de partir mais Kankuro me retint.

-Où tu vas ?

-Pisser.

-Y a des toilettes au Quick alors tu viens.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-SI !

-NON ! NON ! ET NON !!!

Et quelques instants plus tard…

-Bonjour, qu'est ce que vous prendrez ?

-Un menu Giant s'il-vous plait, avec Coca, et mayonnaise ! (Nda : Mon menu préféré ! XD)

-Ce sera tout ?

-Pour moi oui !

Embarquer de force par Kimimaro et Kankuro, je m'étais retrouvé affublé d'eux en plus de Mister Mascara, Temari et la bande de Konoha au grand complet. Je venais à peine de commander mon menu que déjà Kimimaro me gueulait après…

-NARUTO !!! ON EST LA !!! YOUHOU !!!

-Heu…J'ai bien compris…Tu es à 1m50 de moi…

-Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas vu !

-Trop la honte…dit Shikamaru à ma place.

Il n'était pas non plus ravi de se retrouver ici. Je savais qu'il aurait préféré être rien qu'avec Chouji pour dîner tranquille, sans avoir trop de bruits. Tandis que là, niveau bruit…

-KANKURO, RENDS-MOI MA FRITE !!!

-Mais t'en a pas assez tu crois ?

-Kimimaro, je t'ai dit 100 fois de ne pas te mettre des frites dans les oreilles…

-QUOI ?! QU'EST-CE-QUE TU DIS ?!!

- RETIRES TES SATANES FRITES !!!

-VOUS VOULEZ PAS LA BOUCLER QU'ON PUISSE BOUFFER TRANQUILLE ?!!!

-Du calme, Temari…Tu sais bien que touts les garçons sont comme ça. Et encore, à Konoha, c'est bien pire.

-KIMIMARO !!! ARRÊTES IMMEDIATEMENT DE TE METTRE DES FRITES DANS LE NEZ !!!

Et parmi tout ce beau monde, il y avait moi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Glaçon, et Mister Mascara qui étions des plus silencieux.

-C'est une vrai bande de barges…me souffla Shikamaru.

-Il semblerait…

A côté de moi, Sakura-chan discutait avec Ino et Temari de la mode et des fringues, et bref, de rien d'important ! Ce qui m'obsédait, c'était la quantité de nourriture que Chouji était en train d'ingurgiter. Je me demandais même s'il n'allait pas exploser…

-Hey ! Files-moi ta sauce !

Je levais les yeux pour voir Sasuke qui me tendait la main.

-Pas question !

-Je te signale que tu n'en manges pas.

-Et alors ?

-Alors t'as qu'à me la filer parce que moi j'en ai plus.

-Va te faire voire.

-…

Non mais ! Il croyait quoi Sasuke ?! Que j'allais obéir à ses ordres en plus ? Il se sentait pas bien ou quoi ?! Parce que sinon, j'allais le soigner moi !

Mais un rude choc me coupa dans mes réflexions. Je venais de me prendre un hamburger dans la tête.

-CA VA PAS, NON ?!

- Donnes-moi ta sauce.

-Non ! J'ai pas envie !

-Très bien.

Sur quoi, Sasuke se leva et me piqua ma sauce. Comme ça ! Hop ! Et il se rassit. Je restais sous le choc avant de me piquer une grosse colère.

-TU VAS ME RENDRE MA SAUCE TOUT DE SUITE ESPECE DE… !!!

Je me jetais déjà sur la table lorsqu'une main me barra le passage. Je regardais à qui elle appartenait pour voir le psychopathe me regarder avec un air désapprobateur en continuant de manger des frites.

-Rassies-toi.

Et moi, comme le débile que je suis, je lui obéis et je me rassis. Je le regardais avec de grands yeux en me demandant bien ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il posa sur la table un autre pot de mayo.

-Tiens, tu n'as qu'à prendre la mienne, je n'en veux pas.

Grand silence soudain autour de la table. Je rougis immédiatement en voyant tout le monde me regarder. (Nda : Il ment ! C'est pas pour ça qu'il rougit ! XD)

-Je l'ai pas touchée, ajouta-t-il.

Kankuro avait sa mâchoire qui se décrochait tandis que Glaçon et Temari roulaient des yeux comme s'ils étaient à piles. Je pense que je ne préférais pas savoir à quoi moi je ressemblais à cet instant.

Je pris la sauce et me cachais bien vite derrière mes frites tandis que je pouvais sentir Sasuke me dévisager, son regard allant de Gaara à moi.

Dans quelle scène je me suis encore fourré… (Nda : Dans quelle fic plutôt !)

Le reste du repas se termina dans un silence pesant qui me resta sur l'estomac jusqu'à la fin. A la sortie, Shikamaru me donna un coup de coude et me lança :

-Je pensais que ce type était imbuvable !

-Moi aussi…

Moi aussi, je le pensais me dis-je en regardant Gaara. Mais finalement…

* * *

A suivre…

Bienvenue au super cours de « Comment écrire sa fic tout en étant au téléphone ? ». XD Je ne plaisante pas ! J'ai bien écrit ce chapitre tout en étant au téléphone !!! Comme quoi tout est possible…Et en plus, je l'ai écrit en 30min… Parce que mine de rien, ça coûte le téléphone.

Sasuke : Mais t'as pas un crédit de 100 euro ?

Koni : Ecrases…!

Bref, tout ça pour conclure que Gaara n'est peut-être pas si méchant. A moins qu'il ne nous prépare quelques choses en échange…On ne sait jamais avec mon esprit tordu.

Sasuke : Je confirme.

Koni : Est-ce que je ne t'avais pas déjà menacé de te mettre avec Chouji ?

Sasuke : …non…

Koni : Ben t'es prévenu !!!

Alors…Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut faire avancer leur histoire quand même ! Allez, on va passer aux choses sérieuses ! XD Rendez-vous aux douches… (Pour comprendre, lisez le chap' suivant !)

Ja ne !


	9. L'inconnu de la douche

Auteur : Koni-chan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent qu'à Kishimoto qui est mon papa ! Comment ça il me ressemble pas ?

Note : Au secours! En mettant ce chapitre dans la partie Documents, je me suis rendu compte de mon nombre de fautes dans la conjugaison, l'accord des temps... Je vais me cacher très très très loin histoire que vous oubliez peut-être qui a commis ces horribles fautes. XD J'ai essayé de toutes les corriger, mais sans Beta-lectrice, c'est difficile. Alors mille pardon pour cela, et pour mes retards. Là, c'est le Bac blanc (vous voyez comme je travaille bien! XD) et après, je vais reprendre l'écriture de ma fiction que j'ai stoppé depuis un temps. On ne me tappe pas, merci. (goutte succédant à la panique)

RAR:

Nate BloOdy: Raaaah! Si je devais répondre à tes reviews, ça remplacerait mes chapitres! XD Il devient gentil, mais oui, c'est qu'un pot de mayo aussi, et je te dis rien pour la suite (il est pas si gentil que ça en fait...Mais?! C'est du spoil! Oo) Sinon c'est mignon un Naruto qui rougit, nan? Enfin moi j'aime bien de le voir comme ça. Je m'en tiens là pour ma réponse, mais ça me démange de répondre encore plus, sache-le:-)

cc: Alors, je te dis tout de suite, c'est du narugaa. (smile) Pour ce qui est de Sasuke, je sais avec qui je vais le caser et ce n'est pas Sakura, à la demande quelqu'un que j'ai oublié de nom...(oui, ma mémoire est phénoménale me dira-tu XD) Sinon, je suis vraiment très contente qu'elle te plaise cette fic. C'est un pur délire de l'écrire et une vraie joie de voir que c'est un délire pour les autres de la lire. Merciiiiii-euh!

Poemsinks: Ooooh! Le petit lapin! Le petit lapin! Le petit...!!! (se fait assomer) Bon heu...J'aime bien le petit lapin. XD Et puis je suis vraiment très touchée de ta review, vraiment, vraiment...Et oui, j'ai tendance à arrêter mes chapitres de façon...sadiques diront certains. XD Comme toi certainement (j'irais une fois voir ça quand j'aurais le temps). Allez, je mets la suite pour perdre plus de temps.

Schuichi: Ton désir va être réalisé Shuichi! Car à la fin de ce chapitre...Et bien...Non, je fais pas de spoil! XD A toi de le lire. :-) Et si tu veux, je t'apprendrais comment on fait du téléphone et autre chose en même temps (tout est possible je crois...mdr). Je te laisse faire ton propre spoil en attendant.

Ocechan: Attention! Naruto va être jaloux! XD

aGirL: Alors là, j'ai pas pu résister aux chibi eyes, je suis trop faible...Je peux t'adopter?! XD Je plaisente, c'est juste que j'aimeuh les chibi eyes. Et je mets...la suite!

Orelinde: Encore une revieweuse qui me donne envie d'écrire un chapitre de réponses! Le Gaanaru commence enfin, c'est pour de vrai! XD Je sais, j'ai mis du temps, mais bon, fallait bien introduire le tout! (l'excuseeeeeuh...) "L'envie de meurtre qui s'échappait de lui comme s'il était un pamplemousse"... J'ai écrit ça? Oo Je m'en souviens plus! Désolé, je vais relire le tout et je te répondrais au prochain chap pour cette énigme...Pour les surnoms, ça doit être du au fait que je connais des gens avec la faculté de trouver des surnoms à tout, et ça a du déteindre sur moi...XD Tu verras, à la fin de la fic, tu sauras faire pareil! Et enfin, contente que Kimimaro t'ai fait rire, car il échappe toujours à mon contrôle comme ce chapitre va le prouver...

CA Y EST! JE METS LA SUITE !!! XD MERCI POUR VOS SUPERS REVIEWS !!! (leitmotiv de tous les auteurs de fics dans le monde entier et au-delà) citer de Orelinde

* * *

Chapitre neuf : L'inconnu de la douche

A la sortie du Quick, nous étions rassasié et en retard…Au grand dam de nos chers intellos j'ai nommé Sakura-chan, Ino-la-truie, Glaçon, Grosse Vache et Temari. Intellos qui passaient leurs temps à se plaindre entres eux…

-Oui mais toi au moins tu ne dois pas supporter Lee dans ta chambre...disait Neji.

-J'ai déjà bien assez à le supporter en cours ! dit Temari. Et puis vous n'avez pas vu mes frères ?!

-Tu gagnes, fit l'écho.

Devant, je marchais à côté de Sasuke qui semblait perdu dans son rêve de combat avec nos nouveaux amis.

-Dis Sasuke !

-Hn ? Quoi ?

-Je ne voulais pas te dire ça tout de suite mais en fait…Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que tu connais aussi dans mon kot…

-Ah ouais ? Je me demande bien qui ça peut être…

J'hésitais encore à lui dire…Itashi et Sasuke se battaient sans se soucier des dégâts qu'ils causaient. Ils y allaient de toutes leurs forces, sans aucune pitié l'un pour l'autre. C'était toujours Sasuke qui perdait…

-Alors ? T'accouches oui ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Non…Je n'avais pas envie de le retrouver en sang dans une chambre stérile d'hôpital…

-Et biiiiiien…Il y a aussi un hamster du nom de Sasuke !

Je me mis à rire devant la tête de Sasuke qui grogna en se demandant « qui pouvait donner un nom pareil à un stupide animal ! ». D'ailleurs, du moment qu'il ne croisait pas Itashi, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Et Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de l'apprendre maintenant, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir du tout en fait.

-Vous avancez aussi vite que des limaces…

Devant nous, Mister Mascara attendait déjà debout sur les marches de l'école, les bras croisés et un regard sévère.

-C'est de la faute de l'autre débile là ! fit Sasuke.

-Quel débile ?

Ils me regardèrent tout les deux avec le même air contrit sans que je ne comprenne avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Hé ! Sasuke ! Réponds ! Quel débile ?!

A la fin de la journée, je n'avais toujours pas de réponse, à mon grand mécontentement.

-Na ! Sasuke ! Tu vas me le dire oui ?

- Le prof de math fait flipper, dit Sakura-chan.

- Il est chiant voilà tout, répondit Sasuke.

- Dis ! Tu m'écoutes, oui ?!!!

Il se retourna avec un sourire ironique.

- Non.

J'allais lui démolir son joli visage et en faire un masque de Halloween qui ne plairait plus à aucune fille sur terre ! Grrrrr !

Tandis que je bouillai de colère, les autres étaient déjà devant le bus pour rentrer. Je les rejoignit vite en niant Sasuke (qui ne le remarqua même pas !) afin de me glisser près de Kankuro. Il tenait toujours une conversation ingénieuse avec Kimimaro.

-C'est pour ça qu'on te dit de ne pas mettre de frites dans tes oreilles et dans touts les autres orifices…

-Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que je risquais de garder un morceau coincé dedans !

-Comment tu ne pouvais le savoir vu qu'on te l'a dit au moins 100 fois ?

-Kankuro !

Il se retourna pour me voir avec un certains soulagement.

-Tu prends le bus ? demandais-je.

-Ouais, c'est bien plus facile !

-Ah bon ? Je ne savais même pas qu'un bus allait jusqu'à Yume !

-Ca c'est parce que t'es encore nouveau ici.

-Et c'est lequel ?

-Le n°46. Retiens bien parce que si tu te perds je viens pas te chercher !

-C'est bon, ça va…

Faut pas que j'oublie le numéro sinon c'est mal barré pour moi…Cette ville est trop grande, je me perdrais en moins de deux.

Bientôt le bus arriva. Malheureusement, il était déjà bien rempli, et il se trouva bondé lorsque je fus monté avec touts les autres élèves qui rentraient à Yume. J'étais coincé entre Shikamaru et un gros buisness man puant la sueur.

-Chai comme cha tout les chours ? demandais-je.

-Parfois chai pire…dit Shikamaru.

-Tu me colles de trop !

-Chai pareil pour moi !

Dans mon fond intérieur, je priai pour que l'autre gros descende au prochain arrêt parce que sinon j'allais finir asphyxier.

Mais au second arrêt, c'était Shikamaru, Ino et Chouji qui descendirent sans demander leur reste, me laissant coller par ce monstre de puanteur. Néanmoins, je pouvais clairement voir une chose surprenante : la seule personne qui avait de la place pour respirer librement, c'était Gaara. C'était comme si les gens faisaient tout pour ne pas l'approcher, au point qu'ils préféraient encore se coller plus aux autres qu'à lui. En l'observant, je ne pu m'empêcher de repenser à moi-même dans le passé, lorsque personne ne voulait se tenir à moins de 10m de moi. Je sentis une vague de tristesse me gagner.

Soudain, je vis que Gaara me regardait à son tour et je détournai le regard, plus que gêné. Il allait certainement s'imaginer quelque chose maintenant ! Du genre « Il me cherche ou quoi ? » ou bien « Il a un problème ? » ou pire ! « Il a pitié de moi ! ». Merde ! Fallait que je fasse un peu plus attention à ce que je faisais de temps à autre…

Enfin, le gros balourd à côté de moi sortit et je poussai un immense soupir de soulagement. Maintenant le bus était plus vide et Temari vint me rejoindre.

-T'en fais pas ! On est bientôt arriver !

-Ouais, ben je suis bon pour la douche moi !

-Je te le confirme, fit-elle en se pinçant le nez. Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?

-J'ai rien fait ! C'était une espèce de baleine puante qui me collait tellement que j'ai cru mourir par empoisonnement !

-Vraiment ?

-MAIS PUISQUE JE TE LE DIS !!!

-On y est !

Je descendis donc du bus en cahotant suivis de tous les autres. En effet, prendre le bus nous amenait bien plus rapidement à destination. Nous étions juste au début de la rue dans laquelle je séjournais dorénavant.

Nous nous sommes mis en route et alors qu'on arrivaient, Itashi est apparu on ne sait comment.

-Oooooh ! Itashiiiiii !

-Kimimaro, si tu me sautes dessus je te tues, c'est clair ?

-D'accord !

Passons les détails de Kimimaro tentant quand même le coup et se faisant réduire en bouillie…Nous sommes rentrés et là Itashi nous annonca solennellement :

-J'ai trouvé un moyen d'utiliser des jutsus sans se faire repérer.

-C'est pas vrai ?! s'exclame Kankuro. Comment t'as fait ?!

-On a cherché divers moyens d'éviter les anbus moi et Kisame…dit le génie en haussant les épaules. Et j'ai fait une carte des endroits où l'on ne pouvait pas être repéré.

Tout le monde était en admiration devant Itashi. Même Glaçon et Gaara semblaient s'intéressé aux propos de l'assassin. Car je n'oubliai pas qu'il était le rival de Sasuke…Et puis j'avais rien capté…

-Hein ?! Comment ça on est surveillés ?!

Je me rendis compte que j'avais encore perdu une occasion de me taire et rajoutai avec empressement :

-Heu, je…Je blaguais, je le savais bien sûr ! Je vais heu…prendre une douche hein…

Je m'empressai de filer tout en entendant Temari ajouter dans mon dos qu'il valait mieux en effet que je me lave un peu. Je du reconnaître, malgré ma fierté, qu'elle avait raison…

Je montai dans ma chambres chercher mes affaires et redescendit à l'étage des douches. Elles n'avaient rien de spécial, étant des plus simples, c'est-à-dire, 5 cabines en tout du côté des garçons, avec un pommeau de douche. Il y avait aussi le long du mur des lavabos et des miroirs. Pour un peu et on se croirait à la piscine…

Je me déshabillai, posai mes affaires sur le banc, et filai dans une cabine avec ma serviette de bain. Là, je fis couler l'eau et constatai avec délice qu'elle n'était pas froide, comme à la maison. A Konoha, seul l'eau du bain est chaude.

Je me lavai dans la plus grande joie, ravi de me débarrasser de l'odeur du business man lorsque j'entendis un bruit à l'extérieur. Je tendis l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se passait mais le silence suivit après. Je haussai les épaules et retournai à ma douche.

Brusquement, un courant d'air passa à côté de moi et je trouvai la personne la plus incongrue dans ma cabine, alors que j'étais nu…

-J'ai plus de savon, me dit Gaara.

A suivre…

* * *

Je suis pas la grosse perverse qui a inventé le passage des douches…XD J'lai tiré de Evangelion par Monsieur Sadamoto. (sourire)

Sasuke : Pourquoi je te crois pas… ?

Moi : Parce que tu sais que j'ai un esprit de perverse ?

Sasuke : Ca doit être ça…

OOUAAAAAAIS ! J'espères que toutes les yaoistes présentes sont contentes que j'amorce un peu l'histoire…Il était temps diront certains.

Naruto : Et d'autres diront le contraire…

Gaara : Qui a dit qu'il était temps, que je l'explose ?

Moi : On touche pas à mes revieweuses, et reviewers ! (tire la tronche) Où je vous colle un lime…

Les deux concernés : ….. !!!! Ca ira !!!

Allez, je file pour…écrire de nouvelles aventures ! XD

Ja !


	10. Le mot qu'il ne fallait pas dire!

Auteur : Koni-chan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent qu'à Kishimoto qui est mon papa ! Comment ça il me ressemble pas ?

Note: Il y a beaucoup de tristes choses qui se sont produitent en ce moment dans ma vie. J'ai un coup de déprime, et ça se sent dans l'écriture de mes chapitres, vous le verrezé plus tard. Je vais essayer de remonter la pente pour vous fournir encore des gags dont Kimimaro a le secret! (smile) Allez, allez, gambate!

RAR:

poemsinks: Si j'aime faire attendre...Et biiiiien, pas vraiment, c'est juste que je suis sadique, et d'ailleurs, les persos te confirmeront qu'ils sont traumatisés. J'ai rajouté un bonus rien que pour toi en bas de chap! XD C'est que ta review m'a donné envie d'écrire ce chti bonus, alors voilà, rien qu'en dédicace à toi.

cc: Oui, mes excuses, je suis privée d'ordi en semaine (et là, je suis en semaine mais c'est l'exception de Noël! XD) donc je post pas souvent des chapitres (toutes les deux semaines environ). N'empêche, je fais des efforts, enfin, j'essaie...Heu...Vive la vie sans parents. XD

Sadaku: C'est dingue ce que les douches peuvent perturber, non? Maintenant, je ferme bien ma porte et je vérifié 5 fois si elle est fermée avant de prendre ma douche. XD Au passage, clin d'oeil à Sadamato qui a mis ce super passage dans Evangelion, et puis la suite promet d'être assez, heu..bizarre, mais je crois que tu commences à avoir l'habitude, non?

Nate BloOdy: Oh la phrase qui tue aussi! "J'ai plus de shampoing" XD J'y avais pas pensé, pourtant c'est cool aussi...Ahem! Bref, je te laisse cette suite des plus, heu...quel est le mot?

Ocechan: Lime, ben c'est heu...Tu connais "lemon"? C'est le niveau au-dessus en résumé...XD Et t'as de la chance que Gaara veuille pas te tuer! Dernièrement, j'ai rêvé que lui et sasuke était là pour me trucider (tout ça parce que j'avais une pierre magique où je ne sais quoi) et très intelligente pour le coup, j'me suis enfuie. XD Sinon, Naruto est toujours débile, c'est pour ça qu'il est génial à travailler comme personnage. (smile) Allez, courage à lui parce que Gaara n'est pas encore aussi gentil que prévu...

Pride-ed: (retiens se larmes) PRIIIIDE !!! T'auras intérêt à lire la suite un jouuuuuur!

vp: Chapitre plus long...plus long...plus...Raaaah! C'est moins long!!! Je vais arrêter de me concentrer sur la longueur en essayent quand même de faire plus long...XD

Orelinde: Savon, savon, savon, où es-tu...? Ca y est, je l'ai perdu, toi aussi? Et si on allait voir du côté garçons s'il leur en reste pas un peu? XD J'adore répondre au review, surtout lorsqu'elles sont aussi sympathiques à lire que les tiennent! Alors évidemment, je prends plus de temps à répondre aux review qu'à écrire ma fic au final... :-p Le panthéon des Citations... (yeux de chibis) Waaah! Carrément? Arrigatôôôôô !!! Mon rêve se réalise! XD Allez, en route pour la suite qui se complique (rime rime heuuu) !!!

MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS TROP DRÔLES ET TROP GENTILLES !!!

* * *

Chapitre dix : Le mot qu'il ne fallait pas dire !

Il tendit la main vers moi.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU…. !!!!

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais plus de savon.

-Mais ! Mais ! Mais !

Je reculai dans le fond de ma cabine tandis qu'il avançait et se saisissait de mon savon. Il me regarda avec cet air impassible, ce qui me fit comprendre qu'il était probablement encore plus tapé que ce que je pensais.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

-COMMENT ?!!!! C'EST A MOI DE TE DEMANDER CAAAAAAAA !!!!

Nouveau regard impertinent, comme s'il me prenait pour le pire des demeurés (Nda : Ce qui n'est pas loin d'être le cas ! XD).

-Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de gueuler à tord et à travers ?

-TU RENTRES TOUJOURS SANS FRAPPER ?!!!

-Pourquoi faire ?

- T'ES IDIOT OU QUOI ?!

Il me regarda sans le moindre respect, et s'approcha encore, tandis que j'étais coincé le dos au mur.

-Qui tu traites d'idiot, là… ?

-PERSONNE !!! J'AI RIEN DIT !!! RECUUUUUULE !!!

A croire qu'il devait être sourd ou quoi, car il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il s'approcha encore un peu plus, et ne se trouvait qu'à dix centimètres de moi.

-Dis…

C'était terrible ce qu'il était proche de moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle, à moins que ce ne soit un courant d'air. Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mes yeux de lui, tandis que l'eau continuait de couler, mêlant une certaine langueur à cet incident. Mais en étais-ce bien un ?

Je retenais ma respiration tandis qu'il approchait ses lèvres, fermait les yeux en tremblant, ne sachant quoi faire, puis, je l'entendis murmurer :

-Toi aussi, tu me trouves vraiment horrible, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvris grand les yeux, surpris, tandis que j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais voilà que d'un seul coup, il s'abat de tout son poids sur moi, et que je le retins à grand peine. Il venait juste de s'évanouir, ou quoi ? De toutes façons, je me dis que j'étais vraiment en plein dans la m…

Okay, du calme…Je suis dans la douche, nu, avec un autre mec nu aussi qui est dans mes bras, évanouit et…WAAAAAAAAAH !!!! Déjà rien que ça c'est pas mal !!! Pas besoin de m'éterniser sur la situation, il faut que je sorte d'ici ! Mais je suis obligé de le porter ? Je peux pas le traîner derrière moi… ?

Bon, au final, je coupe l'eau, je sors en le laissant là, allai chercher ma serviette de bain que je nouai autour de ma taille, et revint avec une autre, que je posai sur Gaara et le ramassai avec difficultés.

Je sortis enfin de la douche et le posai sur le banc de dehors. Je le regardai ainsi, en me demandant quoi faire. J'avoue que j'étais inquiet, et qu'en fait, mon cerveau semblait carrément bloqué. Néanmoins, je remarquai bien vite, qu'il respirait de façon irrégulière. J'eu un déclic, et enfilant rapidement mon pantalon (et le caleçon, on s'en doute), je sortis en courant dans les couloirs criant après Kankuro.

-Hé ! Je suis là ! Arrête de beugler !

Il sortis de sa chambre, l'ai agacé, mai je m'en fichait totalement.

-Kankuro ! Gaara ! Il…

-Il a essayé de te tuer ?

-NON ! Il s'est évanoui dans la douche ! Il respires bizarrement, faut que tu viennes !!!

Je le tirais par le bras, derrière moi, et il sembla enfin se dépêcher. Je courus avec lui jusqu'à la salle de douche et entrai en trombe. C'est alors que je m'arrêtai brusquement.

-Et ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu t'arr…

Kankuro passa la tête par-dessus mon épaule.

-Ben, où il est Gaara ?

En effet, c'est ce que je me demandais.

-Mais…il était là !

Je lui montrai le banc où l'autre n'était plus. Il s'en approcha et puis se baissa tout près. Je l'observai sans rien dire, car il semblait chercher quelque chose. Enfin, il se mit à rire.

-Hé ! Pourquoi tu ris maintenant ? demandais-je.

-Viens voir !

Je m'approchai et vit alors qu'il tenait dans sa main quelque chose. C'était du sable.

-Tu t'es fais avoir…C'était un clone de sable de Gaara…

Il rit à nouveau mais moi pas. Je serrai les poings. C'était un clone alors…Et moi je m'étais complètement fait avoir. J'entendais une voix bien connue me souffler à l'oreille : « Usuratonkachi ». Et je senti à quel point j'étais en colère en cet instant. Kankuro du le voir aussi.

-Te biles pas, Gaara fais ça à tout les nouveaux, il essaie juste de les faire décamper, c'est tout. Tiens-lui tête, mais va pas le chercher il…

Trop tard, je n'écoutai plus. Je sortis en trombe de la pièce, ramassant mes affaires, et montai vers la chambre en enfilant mon t-shirt. Je filai vers la chambre que je trouvai…fermée.

-Si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter…

Je croisais les doigts, et lançai :

-KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU !!!

Un clone apparut à côté de moi, et appliquant mes enseignements, concentrant mon chakra dans ma main, le faisant tourner sur lui-même sans l'éparpiller, je m'écriai :

-RASENGAN !!!

Je lançai mon attaque sur la porte qui vola en éclat, emportant une grande partie du mur avec, creusant un trou dans le plancher, et voyant pour la première fois le visage de Gaara marqué par la franche surprise.

-Alors…Tu vois que je peux ouvrir une porte aussi… ? dis-je.

Il se leva, toujours surpris.

-Qu'est ce que tu…

-TE FOUS PAS DE MOI !!!

Derrière moi, j'entendais déjà les autres arrivé, mais je m'en fichais, j'étais en colère, c'était tout ce qui comptait, tout ce qui était palpable en cet instant.

Gaara sembla le comprendre, et son visage redevint sérieux, un air légèrement fou dans les yeux. Il sourit.

-Quoi ? Alors t'es en colère à cause de ça ? Pauvre insecte…

-LA FERME !

-T'es encore pire que ce que je pensais, un vrai raté.

Peut-être que j'étais trop en colère depuis longtemps, peut-être que j'avais assez entendu le mot « raté » dans ma vie, ou bien peut-être que ma souffrance m'étais revenue d'un coup, je ne sais pas trop…Mais je sais que je me jetai sur lui, et que le chakra de Kyubi m'aidant, je lui balançai un terrible crochet du droit et qu'il vola à travers la pièce.

-NARUTO !!!

Derrière moi, Lee venait de m'agripper les bras tandis que Temari appelait après son frère.

- Arrêtes ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Tu…

-LACHES-MOI !!!

Je me débâtai mais Gros Sourcils était fort, et Neji vint en plus l'aider.

-On ne doit pas utiliser de jutsu !

-J'en ai rien à faire je vous dis !

Quoi qu'ils aillent fait, ce fut vain, car Gaara s'était relevé, lui aussi furieux et du sable se formait autour de lui. Il percuta alors violemment les deux garçons.

-Gaara ! cria Kankuro.

-Ne vous mêler pas de ça !

Il me regarda avec un air de dément, un sourire défigurant son visage.

-Il est à moi…

-C'est ça…Je vais te rétamer ! lui criais-je.

Son sable me fonça dessus, mais je l'évitai alors qu'il détruisait le restant du plancher. Nous sommes alors tout les deux tombé d'un étage et je fus recouvert sous les décombres. Heureusement que ce n'était que du bois léger ! Je sorti de là, et cherchai mon adversaire des yeux, réfléchissant pendant ce temps à une tactique.

Il contrôlait le sable visiblement, ce qui était redoutable. Il pouvait m'ensevelir avec ça, et ce n'était pas une perspective réjouissante. Le combat à distance semblait être ce qu'il préférait donc, il me fallait utiliser le kage bunshin pour le rétamer de près…

Gaara sortit soudainement des décombres, et je vis qu'il n'avait pas une seule égratignure. J'étais étonné, mais n'avait pas le temps de l'être, son sable me fonçant déjà dessus. J'évitai de justesse et créai cinq clones.

Ils partirent à l'attaque de Gaara alors que je plongeais sous le tas de bois et créai un nouveau clone. Je me mis à creuser un trou jusqu'à mon adversaire, et lorsque je fus certain d'être assez proche, je commençai la création de mon Rasengan. Juste à temps, je sorti, mon dernier clone se faisant rétamer. Je sautai vers Gaara, le Rasengan près à frapper lorsque je remarquai que son sable m'avait attrapé le pied. Il me regarda, un sourire cruel sur le visage, moi la rage au ventre, je poursuivi mon attaque.

Cela aurait pu très mal se terminer, mais quelque chose se produisit : deux personnes arrivèrent dans un tourbillon de fumée, l'un agrippant le bras de Gaara, l'autre retenant ma main et empêchant ainsi le Rasengan d'atteindre sa cible.

Je levai les yeux vers la personne avec stupeur et déglutit avec difficulté.

-Alors, on fait des siennes, Naruto ?

C'était Tsunade-sama…

A suivre…

* * *

Yata ! J'ai fini ce dixième chapitre !!! 

Sasuke : Tu veux une médaille ?

Moi : Heu…Quand même pas…

On m'avait dit que Naruto avait l'air très faible dans les autres chapitres. Je ne pense pas qu'il y paraisse encore à présent. On va même dire que c'est Gaara qui est faible ici…Mais écoutez, il est tout de même très surpris de découvrir cette facette de Naruto. Il n'était pas préparé, comme Naruto la première fois qu'il l'a vu. C'est donc une situation inversée. Mais que je vous rassure, Naruto reste le plus fort !

Sasuke : Peuh ! C'est quand même moi qui le bats à chaque fois !

Moi :…..

Naruto : T'es pas censée me défendre là… ?

Moi : Ben…Il a quand même vachement raison…

Naruto : ….

Sasuke : Dobe.

J'le prends très mal, mais vu que ça vient du roi des emo, je vais me la fermer…XD

Ja !

* * *

BoNuS

"Mesdames et Monsieur, aujourd'hui grâce à Poemsinks, vous avez droit à..."

(roulements de tambour minable)

"..."

(roulements de tambours)

"..."

(le tambour se voit exploser d'un coup de pied par le présentateur)

" L'INTERVIEW DES PERSOOOOS de la fanfiction ci-présente !!!!!"

(applaudissement tandis qu'arrivent dans l'ordre Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kimimaro, Kakashi, Kankuro, Temari, Tsunade et...un homunculus. Ce dernier se fait jeter parce qu'il s'est trompé de plateau. Une fois l'affaire réglée, tout le monde prend place sur de jolis coussins rouge autour du présentateur debout ce qui le fatigue mais il est payé pour.)

"Bonjour à vous, et merci d'être venu! Vous allez bien?"

(grognement indistinct général)

"Bien, commençons directement l'interview! Commençons par vous, Naruto-kun! Vous êtes la star de cette histoire après tout, car elle vous met en avant et prouve votre caractère de...votre caractère!"

(le micro arrive dans les mains de Naruto)

"La star...? Je suis la star dans les bras de mon père adoré Kishimoto mais avec cette fille..."

(frisson général)

"Elle n'arrête pas de me faire passer pour un idiot, de me ridiculiser et elle va même me déshabiller pour, je cite, les "besoins de la fic!"...Ca met quoi en avant mis à part que je suis gay, je vous le demande..."

"Mais elle a pas tout à fait tord..."

(le micro est dans les mains de Sasuke)

"C'est exactement toi dans cette fic, usuratonkachi! Tiens, d'ailleurs regarde, t'as encore une tête d'ahuri en ce moment..."

"DE QUOIIIII?!"

(le présentateur qui se demande que faire se tourne alors vers Gaara)

"Et vous Gaara-kun, vous êtes la deuxième star de cette fabuleuse histoire, n'est ce pas? Qu'avez-vous envie de nous raconter en spoil sur ce plateau?"

(micro dans les mains de Gaara)

"Je vais écrabouiller l'auteur dés que je le pourrais et je retournerais vivre chez Ocechan qui n'a pas encore eu l'idée de me faire passer pour un pervers/sadique, elle..."

"Ah heu...Mais pourtant, l'auteur dévoile votre côté sensible, non? Cela doit plaire à vos fans qui..."

"Un mot de plus et je vous ensevlis sous la sable..."

(le présentateur s'enfuit auprès de Neji et Tenten)

"Ahem...Vous avez des rôles moins important ici, mais néanmoins, vous semblez plus détendu, alors peut-être pourriez-vous nous raconter comment est l'ambiance du plateau...?"

(micro à Tenten)

"Peux pas dormir, yuri va me manger, peux pas dormir, yuri va me manger, peux pas dormir, yuri va me manger, peux pas dormir, yuri va..."

(micro à Neji)

"Elle est traumatisée depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle va être en couple avec une autre fille."

"Ah? Et qui est-ce?"

"Hum, est-ce que je vous demande avec qui vous coucher?"

"???!!!!"

"Ben alors je ne vous répondrais pas."

(confus, le pauvre présentateur s'en va auprès de Kimimaro)

"Bonjour, vous êtes le plus imprévisible de tous dans cette histoire, quelles sont vos impressions?"

(micro à Kimimaro)

"Que malgré un synopsis déployable, l'auteur arrive à s'en sortir gràce à mes pitreries et que je me sens offensé d'avoir reçu un tel rôle pour une histoire qui promettait plein de piquant..."

(Itachi choppe le micro)

"Il voulait que ce soit un lemon avec moi mais j'ai refusé et c'est pourquoi il refuse de suivre le scénario, d'où le fait qu'il passe pour un débile constant."

"Gyyyaaaaah! Rien à voiiiiiiiir!"

(les laissant à leur conversation, le présentateur va trouver l'une des rares personnes semblant normal, Kakashi, lisant son livre "Le paradis du Batifolage")

"Kakashi-san, vous avez les côtes auprès des filles, que diriez-vous de..."

"Je n'ai rien à dire, je joue que dans deux chapitres et je suis là parce je suis arrivé en retard pour le film "Isha isha Paradise" et qu'ils n'ont pas voulu me laisser entrer, sinon j'aurais été en retard pour cette interview."

"..."

(Lee s'approche alors du groupe)

"Moi! Moi! Je veux dire quelque chose!"

"Ah,enfin! Oui, nous vous écoutons Lee-san!"

(prend le micro d'un air trés sérieux, puis toussote, Lee a soudain des flammes brûlantes dans les yeux)

"Je veux demander à Koni-chan pourquoi mon vénéré et tout puissant maître n'est pas encore apparu dans cette fan fiction alors qu'il est le plus grande, le plus fort, le plus cool, le plus..."

"La ferme!" (cri général de l'assemblée)

(on arrache le micro des mains de Lee qui tente vaillement de résister mais c'est sans succès face à Temari)

"On voulait dirent Kankuro et moi qu'on étaient très heureux d'être dans cette histoire parce que pour une fois, on est mieux traité et qu'on est pas que des personnages secondaires, ce dont on remercie l'auteur."

(pirouette à la japonaise sous la consternation des autres, tandis que Sakura approche, un air de malaise)

"Ah mais...Vous saviez qu'elle voulait vous faire disparaître dans le chapitre 15...?"

"QUOI?! A moooooort!!!"

(le présentateur veut s'enfuir mais il est rattrapé par Ino, Shikamaru et Chouji)

"Monsieur, je veux annoncer au monde entier que se sera moi, et rien que moi qui me marierais avec Sasuke et pas ce gros front de Sakura!"

"De quoi sale truie?!"

"Moi, j'ai juste faim, mais Koni-chan me nourrit bien..."

"Galèèèèère, le plateau tourne à la foire..."

(vision panoramique du désastre: Sasuke et Naruto qui se battent à coup de chidori et rasengan, Ino et Sakura qui se balançent des tables à la fugure, Kimimaro en train de hurler en larmes qu'il veut un bisou de Itachi, Temari et Kankuro qui font grève...C'est alors que l'auteur arrive avec du retard, elle s'était trompée de bus et voit le bordel)

"DU CALMEEEEEE OU JE VOUS MARTYRISE ENCORE PLUS !!!"

(comme par magie, le silence et le calme revient, mais un sourd grondement se fait entendre alors que les "acteurs" entourent la pauvre auteur que le présentateaur à abandonné)

"On veut des excuses..."

"Et les spectateurs veulent du spoil! Vous savez quoi?"

(silence plein de révélation, le tambour étant exploser)

"Sasuke va avoir droit à un bisou de Itachi."

"..."

Et c'est là que l'émission fut interrompue...XD

Owari ka?


	11. Fini de jouer

Auteur : Koni-chan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent qu'à Kishimoto qui est mon papa ! Comment ça il me ressemble pas ?

Note : 

BONNE ANNEE 2008 A TOUS !!!

Rar: 

Malheureusement, on m'a gentiment demandé de ne pas répondre aux reviews sur mes chapitres. Je ne le ferais donc pas cette fois-ci. TT-TT Par contre, pour les reviews de ce chapitre, je répondrais à chacun via le système de réponse. Je tenais quand même à vous remercier tous et toutes pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir et me donne envie de continue de l'avant avec cette histoire d'amour peu commune...

* * *

Chapitre onze : Fini de jouer

-Tsunade-sama…

-Oh ! Je vois que tu n'as pas encore complètement perdu la boule…

Les deux grands kages venaient d'entrer en scène pour arrêter deux ninjas. Cela pouvait sembler louche mais je n'avais pas vraiment l'envie de réfléchir, je me préparai plutôt à déguerpir...

-Euh…Ano...S-Sore wa…

Je n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose car Tsunade m'envoya son poing en pleine figure.

-ABRUTIT !!! TU ESSAIES DE FAIRE HONTE A KONOHA OU QUOI ?! C'EST QUOI CETTE TECHNIQUE ALORS QU'ON EST DANS LE MONDE DES HUMAINS NORMAUX ?!! JE PENSAIS POURTANT AVOIR ETE CLAIRE !!!

Je pensai surtout que mes oreilles allaient éclater et que lesdits humains normaux devaient se demander qui pouvait bien faire un raffut pareil. Ce que Tsunade dû lire sur mon visage car un de ses sourcils se souleva.

-Quoi ?! Y'as quelque chose à répondre ?!

-N-Non ! Vraiment pas ! dis-je en tendant mes bras et en faisant signe de la négative avec une insistance bien louche.

De son côté, Gaara avait également droit à des remontrances…

-Tu es devenu inconscient ou quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'utiliser ce jutsu ?!

-Ferme-là ! J'ai rien à te dire !

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser venir parmi eux ! Tu es un véritable monstre !

-LA FERME JE T'AI DIT !!!

Même Tsunade se tourna pour regarder la scène. Le Kazekage avait empoigné Gaara par le col de sa chemise noire mais il semblait que mon adversaire soit sur le point de le frapper. Temari sauta sur le bras de son frère pour le retenir.

-Gaara ! S'il-te plait, ne…

-Ta gueule toi aussi ! Vous me faites tous chier ! Je vais vous crever une fois pour toute et vous pourrez vraiment dire que je suis un monstre !!!

A cet instant Gaara libéra enfin son chakra et je constatai soudainement à quel point il était fort, mais surtout à quel point il était malsain.

-Crèves ! lança-t-il.

Le sable de Gaara se jeta sur l'homme qui devait être le Kazekage (je commençais à en douter mais bon…) et Tsunade intervint en tentant de frapper le fou. Mais son sable arrêta le terrible punch de notre Hokage. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux !

-Gaara ! hurlèrent les autres ninjas présents pour tenter de le ramener à la raison, sans succès.

Son sable avait commencé à attaquer le bras de l'homme et le voilà qui tendait sa main devant lui avec un sourire cruel.

-SABBAKU…

-Hey !!!

Je devais être complètement fou, mais je m'étais interposé entre l'homme et Mister Mascara. Il me dévisagea avec un sourire de dément qui s'allongeait encore.

-Je vais te tuer aussi, ne soit pas pressé, ton tour va venir et…

- Arrêtes ça.

La stupeur autour de nous était grande. Tout le monde me regardait comme si j'allais me suicider et effectivement, c'était aussi mon impression.

-Qu'est ce que tu…

-Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter, parce que ça ne t'amènera pas à combattre Itachi.

Je me souvenais qu'il avait dit vouloir combattre le Uchiha et j'utilisais cet argument avec triomphe. Le regard de Gaara s'agrandit et il me considéra quelques instants avec attention, avant que son visage ne se déforme sous la douleur.

-Non…Je veux tous les tuer !!!

-Alors commence par moi, parce que je ne te laisserais pas tuer mes amis.

Je restais étrangement calme comparé à lui. C'était comme si je n'avais jamais eu quelque chose de plus important à faire de ma vie que de lui barrer la route. Derrière moi, j'entendais les autres prononcé mon nom, mais je ne les écoutais pas vraiment. C'était les yeux verts de l'autre qui m'obsédaient. Des yeux à la fois si cruels, si furieux, et si désespéré que j'avais l'impression de me voir dans une glace à cette horrible époque de mon enfance.

-Mourir pour ses amis…Ca prouve bien que tu es un faible !

-Peut-être pour toi, mais je me moque de ce que tu peux penser. Je protégerais mes amis jusqu'au bout !

Maintenant, je commençais un peu à m'échauffer. Je n'aimais pas qu'on attaque les gens auquel je tenais, même si je les connaissais à peine, je ne voulais pas que Temari, Kankuro, Kimimaro et les autres ne soient tués. Je me devais de les protéger !

-Tes amis ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Tu ne sais que t'en tenir à ça, hein ! Avoir des amis, avoir une famille, et avoir la belle vie ! C'est pour ça que tu es plus faible que moi !

Je me retrouvais brusquement en face de lui, à vitesse hallucinante.

-Je ne suis pas plus faible…

Mon poing partit en arrière, et je vis ces yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise tandis que mon poing le percutait en plein dans l'estomac.

-…qu'un type comme toi !!!

Gaara partit en arrière mais son sable me frappa dans le dos de plein fouet et je fus projeté contre le mur sous le poids effarant de sa technique. J'allais finir étouffer si cela continuait mais…J'eu la bonne idée d'utiliser le kage bunshin. Une multitude de clones apparut et la pression du sable céda face à mes autres Moi. Je m'échappai de cette horrible prison et regardai où était mon adversaire.

Tsunade arriva à ma hauteur et mit une main sur mon épaule.

-J'ai soigné le ninja de Suna, me dit-elle en regardant devant elle.

-Quoi ? Alors ce n'est pas le Kazekage ?

-Non.

Je suivis son regard. Gaara se relevait en se tenant le ventre, plié sous la douleur du terrible coup que je lui avais asséné.

-Je vais m'en occuper, commença Tsunade.

-Non.

Elle se tourna vers moi avec surprise et me considéra avec attention.

-Naruto, ce type est…

-S'il vous plait Tsunade-sama, laissez-moi m'en occuper.

-Naruto !

Interloqué, je me tournai vers Temari. Elle était avec son frère Kankuro et semblait effrayée.

-S'il te plait…Ne le tues pas…

Je la regardai étonnée, mon regard allant de l'un à l'autre. Puis je souris. Une famille avec des frères et des sœurs…Je regardai Gaara qui avait posé sa main sur son œil gauche, et récitait des paroles que je n'entendais pas.

Je pris mon inspiration, et…

J'allais à sa rencontre.

A suivre…

* * *

Trèèèèèèèèèèèèès court chapitre. Fallais que je termine de façon sadique, c'était plus fort que moi.

Sasuke : Dis plutôt que tu ne savais pas comment continuer la suite.

Moi : Ah…La vérité, ça fait mal parfois tu sais…

Sasuke : Seulement quand ça concerne les idiots.

Moi : Itachi est gay.

Sasuke : QUOI ?! Oo

Moi : Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse les idiots…XD

Itachi est-il vraiment gay ? Naruto va-t-il tuer Gaara ? Vais-je enfin écrire une histoire d'amour yaoi normal ? Ino-la-truie et Glaçon finiront-ils ensemble ? Pour le savoir, il faudra lire la suite ! XD

Ja !


	12. Une vérité difficile pour tous

Auteur : Koni-chan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent qu'à Kishimoto qui est mon papa ! Comment ça il me ressemble pas ?

Note :Un chapitre vraiment lourd et triste. Un peu comme mon état d'esprit à ce moment-là. Veuillez m'excuser, ma vie n'est pas rose en ce moment. Et je me rends compte que ça se voit dans mes chapitres…Je veux un câlin… (Snif !)

RAR:

Schuichi: Ben naaaaaan, je suis pas morte moi!!! Il est pas temps, j'ai encore trop de choses à faire! XD Alors pour te répondre, ça commence dans le prochain chapitre. Je sens que beaucoup vont être content...(smile) Par contre, pas de lemon au programme, je le sens pas avec Gaara et Naruto, ils me tueraient...XD

Nate BloOdy: Ben pourtant j'ai faite des efforts pour celui-ci! (toute fière la folle) Sinon, je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais mettre Itachi, ça me tracasse pas trop même si j'approche de la fin...XD Et Naruto est un malade, c'est vrai...Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'adore, non?

Neska (alias Orelinde): SIIIIII!!! DU LIVE! DU LIVE! DU LIVE! XD J'adore Gaara qui grogne pour son mascara! C'était génial à lire ta review:-p Et je mets la suite, de suite!

Ocechan: Ben...Vu que je souffra d'alzeimer précoce et que ma maémoire est celle d'un poisson rouge surdévellopée, 5 secondes...XD Non, sans blague, c'est un Gaanaru, et il commence au prochain chapitre, je te rassures. En attendant, un petit chapitre de plus à supporter.

x-Naru-x: Waw! Ca en faisait des reviews d'un coup! XD Pour la plupart tu avais assez raison (sauf pour le viol mdr) et je vais donc te donner la suite à toi aussi vu que tu le demande avec un si beau sourire!

ET OUIIIII! JE REPONDS ENCORE AUX REVIEWS PARCE QUE J'ADOOOORE CA ET QUE C'EST LA PREUVE QUE JE VOUS ADORE !!! MERCIII!

* * *

Chapitre douze : Une vérité difficile pour tous

C'était oppressant et lourd. Qu'est ce que c'est… ? Il faisait noir, je ne voyais rien, mais je savais que j'allais mourir. J'avais envie de hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, et la tristesse qui m'engloutissait était si grande…Je n'arrivai plus à lutter et je sombrai, sombrai…Avant de me réveiller en sursaut.

Je me redressais brusquement et enlevai les couvertures qui révélèrent une chose encore plus surprenante : un Gaara qui dormait bien gentiment à mes côtés. Mon premier réflexe fut le suivant :

-YAAAAAH !!!!

Ce qui ne réveilla pas le moins du monde la marmotte et je repris alors un peu de mon calme. Je me pris la tête entre les mains en tentant de réfléchir. (Nda : Et on sait que c'est dur pour lui ! XD)

Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui c'était passé hier ?

« You are my friends, aa ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain…"

Naaaaaan! Ca c'est une chanson, pas ce qui est arrive hier !!! Aaaargh ! Ca y est, je me souviens !

_J'allais vers lui, lorsque son sable l'emprisonna dans un étroit cocon très résistant que je n'étais pas parvenu à détruire. Puis une attaque terrifiante de sable avait eu lieu, un clone gigantesque de Mister Mascara avait tenté de m'écraser mais Tsunade m'avait sauvé à temps. Le bâtiment avait été grandement endommagé, et le chakra du taré était diminué par cette technique ; j'en avais profité pour utiliser ma technique de clonage, je l'avais attrapé, et là…Là quoi ?_

Je me grattais la tignasse un instant et mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'autre qui roupillait. Il était plus calme quand il dormait…Bien plus mignon aussi…Heu…Non, pas mignon ! Je voulais dire heu…faible, c'est ça ! Faible !

Je me concentrai sur le plafond en respirant calmement et en essayant de me remémorer les événements de la veille. J'étais parvenu à l'attraper mais il s'était passé une chose étrange…Ah oui !

_Alors que je le saisissais de façon victorieuse, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'une carapace de sable vide, et à cet instant précis, je su que j'allais avoir droit à un coup de poing. Lorsque je me ramassais à terre, je devais encore être engourdi car je ne réussi pas à éviter son sable qui me fondit dessus tel un raz-de-marée. C'était oppressant, chaud, et ça sentait le sang. Je ne pouvais rien voir, il faisait noir, et je ne pouvais pas crier après les autres au risque d'avaler du sable. J'allais mourir lorsque, lorsque…_

-Raaah ! Pourquoi j'arrive pas à me souvenir de tout !

Je me levai doucement du lit et laissai la Belle au bois dormant à son sommeil profond. Je compris très vite que nous n'étions plus au kot, ni même à Yume. Dehors, il y avait beaucoup plus de verdure, et bien moins d'habitations qu'en ville. Je chaussai vite mes sandales et sorti de la chambre. Dans le couloir, tout était calme, c'en était effrayant. Je descendis les escaliers en regardant les alentours espérant ne serais-ce qu'un petit signe de vie, mais ce fut vain.

-Oh, tu es réveillé ?

Je me retournai soudainement. En face de moi, le roi du capillaire qui avait un sourire lumineux et une tenue verte des plus ringarde.

-Le maître de Gros sourcils !!! m'écriais-je.

-Tu peux m'appeler Gai-sensei tu sais, Naruto-kun !

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! Je veux dire…Où est-ce qu'on est ici ?

Le sourire de Gai s'effaça un peu, et son ton devint plus sérieux.

-Ici, c'est un endroit spécialement mis en place par Konoha pour les ninjas qui séjournent en ville. Lorsqu'un combat à lieu et qu'ils sont blessés, on les amène ici pour les soigner afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la population.

-Ah, c'est une sorte d'hôpital alors ?

-C'est beaucoup résumé mais oui, en quelque sorte…

Je regardai les couloirs ternes et silencieux.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens j'ai l'impression…dis-je.

-C'est parce qu'en général les anbus interviennent pour empêcher les éventuels combats. Mais en l'occurrence…

Il se tu, secoua la tête et se mit à marcher. Encore perdu, je décidai de le suivre.

-Ah heu…Et vous, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je suis venu voir mes élèves.

-Ah ?

Il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsque Shizune, l'assistante de Tsunade surgit en courant.

-Naruto ! Tu étais donc là ?! Je ne te trouvais nulle part, tu aurais pu prévenir !

-Désolé, désolé, je voulais voir où j'étais !

-Tsunade-sama a demandé à te voir dés ton réveil, suis-moi s'il te plait. Gai-san, je viendrais vous voir tout à l'heure.

Le maître de Gros sourcils hocha la tête et Shizune me fit signe de la suivre. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait et je la suivis en laissant là Gai. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide et ne me jeta pas un regard jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant une porte plus imposante et qu'elle se tourna vers moi en me demandant d'entrer. Je déglutit avec difficulté, puis poussai la porte.

A l'intérieur, je voyais le dos de la vieille Hokage assisse sur un siège. Elle regardait par la fenêtre ce qui annonçait déjà une chose de grave. Je regardai autour de moi ; la pièce était grande, spacieuse, remplie de livres et de dessins d'anatomie du corps humain.

-Heu…Maintenant que je suis là, tu pourrais m'expliquer ? demandais-je.

Elle poussa un soupir et lorsque je vis son visage, elle avait une lueur de tristesse.

-Naruto…Je suppose que tu vas bien.

-Ben oui, sinon je serais pas là.

Elle tourna complètement son siège et me fit face, ses mains croisées sur le bureau.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

Evidemment, la question avait déjà une réponse mais il fallait quand même qu'elle la pose.

-Non, pas vraiment…Je me souviens juste que je me battais avec Gaara, qu'il m'a emprisonné dans son sable et puis c'est tout. En plus, je pige rien à ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi on est dans un hôpital ? Qu'est ce que Gaara faisait dans MON lit ? Le maître de Gros sourcils, pourquoi il n'est pas à Konoha ?

-Tu as vu Gai alors…Il ne t'a rien dit ? Non, bien sûr…

-Dis quoi ?

Tsunade ne répondit pas. Elle détourna même le regard avec cette expression peinée. Je commençais maintenant à m'inquiéter pour de bon : qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

-Ma vieille Tsunade…

Elle leva les yeux un instant vers moi avant de les fermer et d'articuler lentement :

-Tu as laissé Kyubi prendre le contrôle.

Un instant, je cru qu'elle n'avait rien dit, puis tout l'impact de ces mots me tomba dessus. Mon cerveau se bloqua soudainement et je ne fus pas capable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Tsunade semblait, elle, être incapable de s'arrêter.

-Lorsque Gaara t'a emprisonné dans son sable, nous avons senti une immense quantité de chakra, et j'ai tout de suite compris ce qui se passait. Seulement je n'ai pas réagit assez vite…

Elle ferma les yeux, ses sourcils froncé tandis qu'elle serrait douloureusement ses mains.

-C'est sous la forme d'un Kyubi à quatre queues que tu es apparu. J'ai cru que c'était terminé pour ce ninja du sable, car tu l'as empoigné dans ta main brûlante de chakra. Seulement, il a réussi à s'en protéger et tu l'as gardé près de toi durant toute la suite des événements.

La dernière phrase me fit avaler et je demandai comme un automate :

-La suite…des événements… ?

Le regard sincère de sa peine me fit trembler.

-Peu après, tu t'es mis à attaquer les gens qui se trouvaient autour de toi. Lee et Neji ont voulu s'interposer mais…Ils n'y sont pas parvenus.

Une pause, mon souffle qui disparaît, et une suite encore trop longue à mon goût.

-Moi et le ninja de Suna, nous avons réussi à t'éloigner de la civilisation aidé de Kimimaro tandis qu'Itachi lançait un genjutsu aux reste de la population afin qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien. D'autres ninjas sont arrivé pour parvenir à te vaincre, mais il n'y a que Jiraya et moi qui sommes parvenu à te ramener parmi nous. Les autres…

-Est-ce qu'il y a des morts ? demandais-je brusquement.

La lèvre de Tsunade trembla un peu, et elle me regarda dans les yeux.

-Trois…

-Je vois…

Je ne voyais rien. Rien si ce n'était trois corps de camarades étalé à terre dans une mare de sang parce que j'avais perdu le contrôle de moi-même. Et mon esprit se focalisa sur ces trois visages inconnu qui avaient eu des amis, une famille peut-être, une vie, oubliant tout le reste. Je me sentis tombé lourdement à terre. Même Gros sourcils…C'est pour ça que son maître était là, parce que lui aussi je l'ai attaqué. Est-ce qu'il est mort ? Est-ce que les autres ninjas présents vont bien ? Ne vais-je pas…perdre tout ce que j'avais ?

Je ne veux plus être seul…

Je rouvris les paupières, couché dans un lit bien chaud. Le regard vide, je fixai le plafond, car la douleur que je ressentais m'avait très vite rappelé où j'étais et pourquoi.

J'avais tué des gens. J'avais attaqué mes amis. J'avais perdu.

-C'est pas trop tôt.

Une tête aux cheveux rouge se pencha sur le lit et des yeux verts entrèrent en contact avec les miens.

-Tant que tu dors là dedans, je ne peux pas m'allonger.

Je ne répondis rien, fixant ce néant auquel je devrais bientôt retourner, cette solitude si profonde.

-T'es mort ?

Il passa une main devant mon visage et me tapa le front du poing. Je ne réagis toujours pas. Plus rien ne m'intéressait, je me fichais de tout ce qui pourrait m'arriver dorénavant. Je méritais d'être puni.

Une larme coula. Je serrai les dents, je n'avais pas envie qu'on me voie pleurer. Je méritais de retourner à ma triste vie de solitaire ! Je n'avais pas été capable de protéger qui que ce soit ! Pire ! Je les ai moi-même détruit.

-Pourquoi donc est-ce que tu pleures ? C'est quoi ce cirque maintenant ?

-Je ne veux pas…

Je passai un bras sur mes yeux et les fermai, tentant désespérément de lui cacher mes larmes qui coulaient lourdement maintenant.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas…me retrouver encore seul…Je ne veux plus, s'il-vous plait…

J'étais un monstre. Exactement comme les habitants le disaient, un véritable monstre qui détruisait tout sur son passage. A-t-on déjà vu un monstre protégé quoi que ce soit ? Encore moins devenir Hokage…Non, jamais je ne serais Hokage, jamais je ne serais reconnu en tant qu'homme parce que je suis né en monstre.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule et je continuai de pleurer jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme à nouveau.

A suivre…

* * *

Qui voulait un chapitre plus long ? 

Public : Nouuuuuus !

Ben voilà ! XD C'est fait, j'ai réalisé votre souhait. Faut dire que pour une fois aussi, je ne termine pas sur un moment sadique. Chapitre très triste aussi, c'est vrai…Néanmoins, dorénavant, nos deux petits démons vont s'aider et s'entendre beaucoup mieux qu'avant ! Mouahahaha ! La véritable histoire d'amour va enfin commencer !!!

Sasuke : Et il t'aura fallu douze chapitres pour ça… ?

Koni : Et il ne m'en faudra qu'un pour te caser avec Itachi ! (smile)

Sasuke : Je sens qu'à la fin de cette fic tu mourras dans d'atroces conditions…

Koni : Ils disent tous ça.

Itachi : Je peux te confirmer.

Naruto : JE VEUX SORTIR AVEC SAKURA-CHAAAAAN !!!

Koni : Où Diderot développa que l'auteur est omnipotent et maître du récit, tout comme moi en cet instant. XD

Prochain chapitre un peu tristounet mais aussi plus d'amourettes en vue donc, ça devrait compenser. Retour des gags prévu pour le chapitre quatorze et en spoil, bisou de Itachi à son frère pour le chapitre quinze ! (Banderoles des spoils)

Lancez le générique de fin !

Ja ne !


	13. Estce que tu m'aimes?

Auteur : Koni-chan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent qu'à Kishimoto qui est mon papa ! Comment ça il me ressemble pas ?

Note : UWAAAAAH! Je suis super en retard dite donc! En fait, j'ai enchaîné malchance et bourdes, c'est ma faute et celle de la gastro. Parce que de un, je m'étais explosée la main droite donc galère pour écrire les chapitres, et de deux, j'étais malade comme un chien. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je vous met DEUX chapitres pour compenser mon retard, ce qui nous rapproche encore du dénouement (au soulagement de certains XD).

Après un difficile réveil, Naruto va encore devoir surmonté bien des choses. Je n'arrive pas à garder son terrible entrain, c'est pour ça que je l'admire. Il va se remettre, bien sûr ! Sinon, il ne serait pas la star de Masashi Kishimoto.

RAR:

Schuichi: Compatir? S'inquiéter? Je ne pense pas que Gaara ressente cela...Je dirais plutôt qu'il heu...ne sait pas trop ce qu'il ressent. Faut dire qu'il est pas doué dans le domaines des sentiments (tousse). Ma faute aussi, j'aurais dû mieux l'éduquer...XD

Nate BloOdy: Clair comme de l'eau de roche, on se fiche royalemment de ceux que Naruto à tué...comme le prouve ce chapitre. Soyez en paix ô défunts ninjas anonymes! En attendant, cela ne conduit pas Naruto et Gaara au lit mais...presque. XD Enfin, lis et tu verras!

Cyrca: Ben c'est à moi de te dire merci! (grand sourire de remerciement) Tu as eu le courage de lire mes douze chapitres ce qui en soit, vaut déjà une médaille. Alors merci, et j'espères que la suite va te plaire!

x-Naru-x: Ils leur faut le même temps de comprendre que moi...Heu...On doit le prendre comment? XD

Richon: Oui! Gaara est là! Dans sa façon brutale, c'est quand même lui qui va aider Naruto à surmonter ses angoisses, c'est donc très bien vu! Mais heu...Je spoil là, je devrais me taire des fois... (va se bailloner)

Sadaku: Triste et marrant, deux mots que j'adore réunir dans une fic! Pari tenu avec celle-ci d'après toi, alors je suis très heureuse. (sourire) Et t'as raison, on va empêcher Gaara de se défiler! A nous deux, on arrivera bien à les marier! XD

Ocechan: Gaara c'est un perso presque aussi classe que Sasuke, non? De toutes façons, je ne pourrais pas dire le contraire, ma lectrice me tuerais, toi aussi, et toutes les autres fan de Gaara ainsi que Temari. Ca en fait un paquet de meurtrier en herbe! XD Sinon, désolé que mes chapitres soient court, j'essaie d'améliorer ça...

Neska: Youpi! Une fan de la scène Kimimaro et les frites! XXXD C'est une de mes scènes préférées, alors...Pourquoi ne pas remettre ça dans un futur chap, neh? XD Et comme tu peux le voir, je ne me plains pas du public, je l'adore! Plus on est dingue, au mieux c'est! (part se promener en dansant dans la gare)

Lovedesasuke: Merci, je poste la suite et heu...Je me battrais pour que Sasuke soie le plus fort! (aaaaaargh! Je spoil encore mes chapitres!)

Nanami74: Tout de suite, je post! XD

Nanou-chan: Gomen, je suis en retard, j'espère que t'as pas trop du attendre...Mes raisons sont valables non? Note, la prochaine fois, j'essaierais de ne pas m'exploser la main sur une console de jeu, ça évitera bien des problèmes... :-P

MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, MERCI A TOUS D'ÊTRE VENU SI NOMBREUX! QUE LE SPECTACLE CONTINUE !!!

Chapitre treize : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

* * *

Je soulevai mes paupières avec difficultés. Le soleil perçait doucement et me donnait envie de vomir. Je me levai, le sang battant aux tempes et vacillai quelque peu. C'est d'un pas titubant que je trouvai une salle de bain réduite. Je croisai alors mon reflet dans un miroir. Un instant plus tard, j'explosai la vitre. Mon poing resta sur le verre à s'écorché et le sang coulait par petites gouttes.

Je m'étais vu dans un état trop proche de celui que j'avais été autrefois. Les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, le teint pâle, les cheveux emmêlés, et puis ce vide profond dans le regard. Je n'arrivais plus à me rappeler quand était la dernière fois que j'avais autant pleuré…

-Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

Gaara venait juste d'arriver derrière moi, et il me dévisageait depuis la porte. Je ne lui répondis pas, faisant lentement demi-tour en prenant garde de ne pas croiser son regard. J'allais sortir lorsque son bras me barra le passage. Je m'arrêtai et il n'y eut plus que le cliquetis de l'horloge dans la chambre qui résonnait jusqu'à nos oreilles. Je n'osai pas prononcer le moindre mot et il semblait qu'il n'avait rien à me dire. Non, à la place, il me renversa brutalement et je tombai au milieu des fragments de miroir. Ses yeux me transpercèrent tandis que pris de colère, je hurlai :

-DEGAGE DE LA, BORDEL !!!

Gaara ne répondit pas et je serrai les dents. Il se laissa brusquement tombé sur moi, me coupant la respiration pour un moment. J'eu à peine le temps de reprendre une bouffée d'air que ses deux mains se mettaient à me serrer le cou. Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de surprise et je regardai Gaara affolé. Son air impossible ne me laissa pas douter une seconde de sa cruauté. Il allait me tuer si ça continuait !

-T'as vraiment envie de mourir… ?

Effrayé, je le regardai, puis je tentait de répondre mais il resserra encore plus son étreinte. Je vis alors que ses yeux n'étaient pas si impassibles que ça. Je voyais…de la douleur.

-Si on a pas de but, on a envie de mourir, pas vrai ? On se demande pourquoi on existe, et si on ne trouve pas la réponse, on veut juste en finir avec la vie.

Ses mains me serraient de plus en plus fort et je toussai.

-Si tu n'as vraiment plus aucun but, alors, tu te laisseras simplement tuer…

J'avais envie de hurler. De hurler que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais plus aucune chance d'être Hokage avec ce qui était arriver. Je n'avais aucune chance non plus de pouvoir vivre comme avant : je serais un démon pour de bon. Mais au plus profond de moi, une étincelle s'éveilla.

Mes mains s'agrippèrent aux bras de Gaara et je l'empoignai avec toute ma force. Je n'abandonnerais pas ! Je ne voulais pas !!! C'était ma voie du Nindô ! J'avais commis des choses terribles, je devais être puni, et si pour ça je devais endurer ce néant dans mon âme, tant pis ! Je me battrais quand même avec toutes mes forces, je n'étais pas un lâche !

Puis, l'emprise de Gaara se fit encore plus forte et je cru vraiment mourir avant de réussir à éloigner ses mains de mon cou. Je respirai à grandes forces sous le regard violent de Gaara. Soudain, ses mains n'étaient plus autour de mon cou, mais encadraient mon visage, et il m'aspirait déjà mon souffle par la bouche.

Ebahi, essoufflé, tremblant, je ne fis rien pour le repousser. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais peur que Gaara ne le sente. Douleur, et langueur m'envahissaient, tandis que ma raison semblait ne m'être d'aucun secours. Lorsque ses lèvres chaudes quittèrent les miennes, je respirais enfin, et je constatai avec colère que son visage était toujours aussi imperturbable.

-Ha, je ne savais pas que t'aimais les garçons…T'es vraiment pi- !

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase (complètement débile au passage) car j'avais été cherché sa bouche et je le sentis sursauté à mon grand plaisir. Il pouvait donc avoir d'autres visages que celui de psychopathes ou d'emo…

Il me repoussa gentiment et j'ouvris mes yeux, plongeant dans un vert infini.

-Tu ne devrais pas…commença-t-il.

-C'est toi qui a commencé, crétin ! répliquais-je.

-C'est idiot ce que tu dis là.

-Et alors ?

-Rien, c'est mignon…Je crois, ajouta-t-il avec une mine pensive.

Je rougis un peu.

-Arrête de te moquer !

-Je ne me moque pas en ce moment.

-Ca veut dire que tu te moquais avant ?!

-Avant quand ?

Je boudai en détournant le visage tandis qu'il continuait de me fixer avec cette même intensité.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Q-Qu'est ce que j'en sais ?!! m'écriais-je, rouge comme une pivoine.

Ce fut à son tour de détourner les yeux, gêné, ou vexé, allez savoir. Moi, je cachai mon visage de tomate entre mes mains en l'observant à la dérobée. Il y a quelque instants encore, je voulais tout abandonner, Gaara essayait de me tuer, et maintenant…

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça…murmurais-je.

-Fais quoi ?

Il ne me regardait toujours pas.

-Ce que tu viens de faire !!!

-Quoi ?

-TU TE MOQUES ENCORE DE MOI !

Je commençai à frôler la crise de panique. C'étaient trop de choses en même temps, trop d'émotions qui me traversaient. C'est alors que son regard, plus doux qu'avant, vint chercher le mien.

-Parce que j'en avais envie, répondit-il lentement.

-….

Incapable de le regarder plus longtemps, je plongeai vers mes mains sans oser relever le visage. Tant que Gaara ne se bougeait pas, je ne pouvais pas non plus m'en aller, et ça me gênait assez de ne pas pouvoir faire moindres mouvements.

-Et toi ?

-Uh ? dis-je.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

-Je-Je t'ai pas embrassé !!! C'était j-juste une blague ! C'est tout ! Et…

Ce devait être un jeu, je n'en savais rien, mais comme sa main passait derrière ma nuque, je frissonnai, et puis je fondis sous ses lèvres. Ainsi, aucun de nous deux ne pouvaient mentir avec son corps, bien que nous ayons essayé de nous ridiculiser mutuellement.

-Gaara.

-Quoi ?

Son souffle était bien trop chaud et je risquai à chaque fois de faire une crise de fièvre.

-Les bouts de miroir…Ca fait mal…

Je le vis hésiter entre se moquer, et rire simplement, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se releva et j'en fis de même quittant aussitôt la pièce pour retourner m'asseoir sur le lit. J'aurai voulu sortir, mais le souvenir…

Gaara entra et m'observa sans rien dire un instant, les bras croisé.

-Sors…

Je le regardais surpris, puis je me détournai, blessé.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à avancer si tu restes enfermé ici. Va les voir.

-Je...ne peux…pas…

-Sors, si tu veux devenir Hokage, espèce de dingue.

Je me levai, passai devant lui et m'arrêtai un instant, mais il me fit signe de continuer alors je sortis. Je fermai doucement la porte et me retrouvais dans ce long couloir. Je respirais un grand coup, puis je me mis à marcher.

A chaque à pas, je sentais mon cœur vibrer de plus en plus fort. Je ne devais pas fuir ! Je n'étais pas un lâche ! Soudain, je m'arrêtai. J'entendais du bruit. Je me mis alors à chercher cette personne bien connue avant d'ouvrir brusquement une porte et de crier, stupéfait :

-Gros Sourcils ?!

Ils étaient bien là. Apparemment surpris eux aussi de me voir, mais ils étaient là, bien vivant. Lee, Sakura, Neji et Tenten se turent. J'avalai et détournai les yeux. Ma surprise passée, ainsi que ma joie de les savoir en vie, laissait place à l'inquiétude. Comment allaient-ils réagir face à moi dorénavant ? Pourquoi Sakura devait-elle assister à cet événement ?

-Naruto-kun…

Je regardais Gros Sourcils. Il souriait.

-Ca fait un bail !

-Encore cette enclume ?

-Naruto ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as dormi longtemps d'après Tsunade-sensei !

Je restai sans voix tandis que tous se levaient pour venir me voir. Ma main se crispa un peu, j'avais peur de rêver. Mais la main que Tenten posa sur moi était bien réelle.

-T'as un tête à faire peur…dit-elle. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

-Il a fait que pioncer ! Tu vas pas me dire qu'il est encore fatigué ? s'exclama Neji.

-Un malade à besoin de repos ! défendit Sakura.

Incapable de me retenir, je me mis à rire, soulagé. Au final, ça allait. Je ne serais pas détesté et oublié. Je ne serais pas un monstre.

Puis je pensai à Gaara. A ce qu'il m'avait dit dans les douches, puis ce qu'il avait dit au ninja de Suna, et encore un peu avant, dans la salle de bain. Maintenant, enfin, je comprenais !!! Je me souvenais ! Lui aussi, comme moi, il avait été un monstre aux yeux de tous ! Tout le monde en avait peur. Et il avait du ressentir la même chose que moi en cet instant fatidique, quand j'avais eu envie de mourir.

Mais moi, on m'avait pardonné, j'étais avec mes amis en cet instant alors que lui, il était seul.

Seul…

Oh non !

* * *

A suivre…

Qui a dit que l'histoire avançait paaaaaas ?!

(Bruit de grillon)

Bwhahahahaha ! Je suis trop douée !!!

Sasuke, en assommant l'auteur d'une pichenette : Calme ta joie, baka.

Koni : Mais…

Sasuke : T'as pas encore fini !

Koni : T'es pressé à ce point d'avoir un bisou d'Itachi ?

Sasuke : …Je vais te buter…

Koni : Nan, ta réplique, c'est « Je me vengerais ! »

Sasuke : VA CREVEEEEEER !!!

Koni : Ouiiiiiiiin !

S'enfuis avec un Emo à ses trousses, plantant la les lecteurs.

Naruto : Bah, et le générique de fin alors ?

Lee : Laisse, je vais le faire !

Soleil couchant et mer qui se déchaînent en arrière plan, Lee apparaît en prenant la pose du « nice guy » et lance :

-JA NE !!!

Naruto : (Pathétique…)


	14. Retrouvailles

Auteur : Koni-chan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent qu'à Kishimoto qui est mon papa ! Comment ça il me ressemble pas ?

Note : Et pour me faire pardonner, la suite tout de suite!!!

* * *

Chapitre quatorze : Retrouvailles

Tel un coureur sur la ligne d'arrivée, je courais (Nda : Ah bon ?) vers ma chambre. J'avais demandé aux autres de m'excuser et j'avais filé. Pourvu que…

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Je freinais brutalement et ouvrit la porte en la faisant sortir de ses gonds et hurlai presque :

-GAARA !

-…

Il me dévisageait avec de grands yeux. Donc, il pouvait avoir des expressions…

-Ah…

Je me retrouvai tout con et passai ma main derrière ma tête avec un air d'excuse.

-Hé hé hé…Désolé…

-T'es malade ou quoi ?

-Ben t'as oublié ? Tu m'as dit que j'étais dingue.

-Dingue, ça ne veut pas dire malade !

-Ah bon ?

-…

-…

Son regard passa sur la porte qui était en très très mauvais état. Je m'empressai de la ramasser et tentai de la remettre à sa place sans plus de succès qu'un élève d'art essayant de créer un programme informatique. Et vu que j'étais en art, je savais de quoi je parlais !

-Pourquoi tu as jugé bon d'exploser la porte ? demanda innocemment Gaara.

-J'étais pressé, elle était dans le chemin, ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre nous.

-Etonnant…Depuis à peine une heure, tu as pleuré devant moi, tu m'as embrassé, tu m'as engeulé, et tu arrives même à te moquer de moi. On peut dire que tu as bien progressé.

-Gaara…

Il s'arrêta tandis que je me retournais, mes yeux bleu n'hésitant plus à croiser ceux de jade. Je passai tout de même un bras derrière ma tête avec un air d'abruti fini.

-Tu sais…T'es pas un monstre d'après moi.

Il y eut un silence.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, finit-il par articuler.

-Moi je crois que tu le sais parfaitement. Parce que même si tu voulais te moquer de moi, ce que tu m'as dit à chaque fois…Je sais bien que tu disais la vérité, et que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, que ce soit « Toi aussi tu me prends pour un monstre ? » ou « Si tu n'as plus aucun but, tu n'as qu'à mourir » et les autres trucs, j'me rappelle pas…Enfin ! Le principale que pour moi, t'es pas un monstre, et si tu as besoin d'un but je t'en trouverais un !

Gaara me dévisagea en silence, un air suspect.

-Comme quoi ?

-Ben…Comme de ne jamais abandonner.

-Abandonner quoi ?

-Heu…Ne jamais abandonné le hard rock ?

-C'est con, soupira-t-il.

Il me toisa tandis que je m'avançais pour m'asseoir sur le lit. Les bras croisé, il avait un air très sérieux alors que j'avais une furieuse envie de rire.

-Qu'est ce que t'as ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Rien…XD

-Pourquoi tu te marres alors ?

-On dirait que t'es un personnage tout droit sorti d'un manga !

-C'est aussi le cas…

-Hein ?

-…

Après un autre soupir, il quitta son mauvais rôle de gangster et s'assit à son tour sur le lit, me tournant le dos. Il sentait le parfum de la salle de bain…Comme une odeur de vacance, de sable chaud…Je posai sans faire exprès ma main sur la sienne et je voulu la retirer mais il me retint avant de m'attirer vers lui, posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt m'aimer pour toujours comme but… ? murmurais-je.

A son tour, il souffla doucement :

-Je crois que oui…

* * *

Un mois plus tard, nous étions tous de retour depuis un moment à Yume avec Neji et Lee. Ce dernier avait encore un plâtre au bras, mais il avait droit à l'aide journalière d'une certaine Sakura qui venait dorénavant vivre avec nous. Temari et Tenten lui avaient fait un peu de place dans leur chambre. Quant à moi…

-GAARA !!! OUVRE LA PORTE !!!

-…

-BORDEEEEEEL !!!

Un bruit de serrure et un regard moqueur qui me fixe.

-Je t'ai pas entendu avec mes écouteurs.

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te croire ? répondis-je.

Il ouvrit grand la porte et me demanda aussitôt ce que je voulais. Au moins, il ne perdait jamais de temps à tourner autour du pot.

-Itachi dit qu'il veut bien nous emmener aujourd'hui, il a récupéré sa caisse.

-Tsss…C'est pas trop tôt. Je commençais à me dire que les gens de Konoha n'allaient pas laisser leurs ninjas conduire.

Il retourna dans la chambre, enfila sa veste en cuir brune et mit son sac sur l'épaule avant de vite m'embrasser (au passage…) puis de me harceler à me dépêcher.

-Nan mais ça va ! J'étais prêt avant toi !

-Et maintenant tu traînes…C'est pathétique.

Je le jetai dehors et fermai la porte tandis qu'il me retournait une vilaine tape sur la tête.

-MAIIIIIIIIS-HEUUUUU !

Pas le temps de bavarder pour autant parce qu'on était pressé et que la voiture d'Itachi n'était pas grande. Gaara me poussa dans les escaliers malgré mes protestations, tant et si bien que je boudai une fois en bas.

-Tu boudes… ?

-…

-On ira manger des ramens après ?

-OUAIIIIIS ! JE T'ADORE !!!

Dans ma tentative de le serrer dans mes bras, il me fit un croche-pied et je percutai le mur de plein fouet. C'est à ce moment qu'Itachi arriva, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés et ses pupilles rouges intriguées.

-Naruto…T'avait pas dit que tu te dépêcherais ?

-Tu devrais savoir que cet idiot n'est pas blond pour rien, répliqua Gaara.

-Gaaraaaa…menaçais-je.

Il soupira (une manie chez lui visiblement) et se résigna :

-C'est moi qui ai traîné.

-Pour tout dire, interrompit Itachi, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux juste y aller avant que Sakura ne pique encore une crise de colère et ne nous envoie dans le décor.

Sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens, nous nous sommes dépêché d'aller à la voiture où Sakura appuyait de toutes ses forces sur le klaxon.

-Magnez-vous bon sang !!! On va encore être en retard à cause de vous !!!

-Je t'ai déjà dit ne de pas toucher à mon klaxon Grand front, lança Itachi.

-Et moi je t'ai déjà dit de te hâter si tu ne voulais pas recevoir un bon coup de pied au cup de ma part, androgyne.

Leurs yeux lançaient de vifs éclairs heureusement écartés par Lee qui hasarda :

-On y va ?

Nous voilà tous dans la voiture, serrés comme des sardines à quatre sur la banquette arrière, ce qui dans un sens ne dérangeait personne vu que j'en profitais pour me coller à Gaara et que Sakura adorait simplement être collé à Lee. Quoi ? Je vous avais pas dit qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Oublie de ma part, désolé…C'est qu'on a tous pris l'habitude de les voir collé ensemble depuis ce qui était arrivé à Lee.

D'ailleurs, si on allait par là, Shikamaru et Temari s'entendaient assez bien, même s'ils passaient leur temps à dire que « non, ils n'étaient pas ensemble ». Pour ce qui était de Neji, il était toujours coursé d'une blonde en furie qui avait jeté son dévouement sur lui. Or, on ne le voyait plus souvent car Ino était toujours derrière lui, ce qui faisait bien rire Sakura.

-Je me demande si un jour Neji et Ino se marieront, lançais-je.

Sakura partit d'un grand rire tandis que les autres souriaient dans leurs coins.

-Ne blague pas ! Je suis sûr que Neji passera le restant de sa vie à la fuir ! Ca ne va pas être facile vu le caractère de cette truie…

-Alors au final, vous avez toutes les deux abandonné Sasuke, dit Lee.

-Pas abandonné ! Jamais ! C'est juste qu'il était un peu trop…froid.

-Quoi ? Vous avez abandonné mon petit frère ? s'inquiéta Itachi.

-Heu…Ouais.

-Il doit vraiment se sentir seul le pauvre…

-Comme si tu t'en inquiétais…répliquais-je.

-Bien sûr que non.

Bien qu'Itachi parlait plus qu'auparavant, j'avais curieusement constaté que ces phrases terminaient souvent par de long silence de stupéfaction ou de résignation, comme maintenant.

-Itachi, même moi je te trouve désespérant, signala Kimimaro.

Itachi n'eu jamais le temps de répondre car nous étions finalement arrivé à l'université. Nous sommes tous descendu et j'eu la joie de retrouver ma liberté de mouvements. Non pas que je n'aimais pas être collé à Gaara, mais juste que c'était très vite fatiguant…

-TOI !!!

Je me suis retourné avec des points d'interrogations dans les yeux pour voir Sasuke dévalé les escaliers comme une furie enragée. Il pointait son doigt sur son frère. Zut ! Il avait fini par le repérer !

-Ah…Sasuke…soupira Itachi.

-JE VAIS TE BUTER !!!

Ca y était…Le combat des derniers Uchiha allait commencé…

* * *

A suivre…

Chapitre finiiii ! Tout comme la fic avec le chapitre quinze ! Bouhou ! On va bientôt se quitter… !

Sasuke : Pour nous, ce sera une libération.

Koni : Je t'ai déjà dit que ma prochaine fic serait sur toi ? (Smile)

Sasuke : Non…

Koni : Ku ku ku…A ta place, je n'embêterais pas trop un auteur à tendance schizophrène…

Sasuke : Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré...

Malheureusement pour tous, dans la tête d'une fan un peu beaucoup tarée sur les bords. XD

Ja ne !


	15. Naruto et le futur: Avec des amis

Auteur : Koni-chan

Auteur : Koni-chan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent qu'à Kishimoto qui est mon papa ! Comment ça il me ressemble pas ?

Note : J'ai…beaucoup de retard…

En fait, mon ordi a planté, je n'avais plus Internet, ni ce dernier chapitre. Je viens de récupérer Internet depuis cette semaine, et je me suis empressée de réécrire ce chapitre 15. Heureusement, je le trouve meilleur que le précédent, donc ça ne m'a pas gêné, par contre, j'ai honte de mon retard… Je vous prie de m'excuser encore une fois (courbettes).

Bien sur ce, c'est mon dernier chapitre pour cette fic. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire parce que je ne voulais pas terminer, mais il le fallait, sinon je n'aurais plus eu de véritable fil conducteur et ça aurait été du n'importe quoi, pire que ça ne l'est déjà en fait. XD Voici la fin !

PS: Merci pour les commentaires mina!

* * *

Chapitre quinze : Naruto et le futur : Avec des amis, tout va bien !

Nous sommes somme rester sur place tandis que Sasuke fonçait droit sur son frère pour lui balancer un bon coup de poing.

-Je vais te tuer !

-…

Je me demandais ce qu'il fallait faire alors que Sasuke fonçait droit sur Itachi. C'était la pire des situations imaginables : nous étions dehors, devant l'université, Sasuke avait perdu tout son sang-froid et la puissance du combat qui allait suivre serait sûrement phénoménale. Et on allait encore se faire lyncher par la vieille Tsunade…

Cependant, cela ne semblait pas inquiéter le moins du monde Itachi qui avait gardé son imperturbable visage alors que son frère s'apprêtait à lui décocher un coup de poing.

-Crève !!

Itachi esquiva sans peine, attrapa le bras de son frère et le lui bloqua dans le dos, ce qui laissa Sasuke perplexe.

-Mon pauvre petit frère…

Je m'apprêtai à aller aider Sasuke lorsque Gaara m'arrêta en me faisant signe de les laisser. Sasuke se débattait mais Itachi le maintenait fermement.

-Ils t'ont tous abandonné, hein ?

-Quoi… ? fit Sasuke.

Encore un peu et tout le monde en tombaient par terre.

-Tu as du te sentir bien seul toi qui n'a plus aucune famille, insista Itachi.

-C'est toi qui les as tous tuer, enfoiré !

-Ah oui…C'est vrai…

-Conaaaaaaaaaaard !!

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

-Va te faire voire ! T'as qu'à me laisser te buter ! s'égosilla Sasuke.

-Mais comment je pourrais m'occuper de toi après… ?

Cette situation relevait de la quatrième non, de la sixième dimension au moins. Sakura se tenait les côtes de rire, Lee n'y comprenait rien, Kimimaro courait après les pigeons, tandis que moi, je me demandai quand on allait manger.

-Il n'est que 9 heures…me dit Gaara.

-Ben j'ai quand même faim…

-Tu n'es pas censé t'inquiéter pour ton meilleur ami ?

-C'est une histoire de famille, ça me regarde pas…

Et effectivement, on aurait dit deux frères qui avaient un différent et se disputaient. L'aîné restait calme tandis que le cadet s'évertuait à vouloir trucider son « adversaire ».

-A force de les entendre beugler, on va finir par se faire engueuler…nota Gaara.

-Tu veux faire quoi ? L'assommer ?

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Gaara et je lui décochai un coup de pied.

-Je disais ça pour rire…

-Mouais…

Pendant ce temps-là, Itachi continuait à s'occuper de son pauvre petit frère qu'il devait confondre avec Calimmero (Nda : Ce dont il n'était pas loin ! XD)

-Je te ferais à manger si tu veux.

-Pas la peine ! Ta bouffe est infecte ! Je mourais en moins de deux !

-Je ferais le ménage alors…

-Mais tu fous tout le temps le bazar !

-C'est faux.

-Menteur ! Maman passait toujours derrière toi pour ranger ta chambre !

-Ah, c'était pour ça…

-Idiot !

Visiblement, ce n'était pas près de finir…

C'est à ce moment précis que Kimimaro intervint avec son flegme habituel : il trottina vers les Uchihas et présenta à Itachi un pigeon :

-Je crois qu'il est blessé, tu le soignes Ita-kun ?

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers l'olibrius national et après un soupir, Itachi lâcha le bras de son frère et regarda le pigeon :

-Kimimaro…

-Vouiiii ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu lui as marché dessus.

-Mais non voyons ! Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais ça !

Bien sûr que si, et ça, tout le monde le savait.

Après une légère opération du volatile, Sakura décida que nous étions assez en retard comme ça. La petite troupe rentra en cours et le professeur Zetsu nous passa un savon pour le retard (je vous promet que ce prof est flippant quand il s'énerve !)

Durant tout le cours, je vis Sasuke mordre son bic jusqu'au moment où il se brisa. A la place, il me demanda un crayon…

A la pause de midi, c'était un véritable troupeau qui se tenait devant le Quick. Si Chôji était ravi à la perspective de s'empiffrer de hamburgers, Sasuke détestait l'endroit.

-Y'a une de ces files…

-C'est comme à la cantine, dit Kankuro qui nous avait rejoins.

-Peut-être, mais ça pue la graisse.

-De quoi ?! s'exclama Chôji.

Sasuke considéra un instant l'individu, puis il décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Même s'il avait lui-même raison (Nda : Narcissisme powaaaaa !)

Il nous fallu 20 minutes avant d'enfin nous retrouver assis à une table assez grande pour nous tous. La serveuse, une adolescente timide à l'extrême et aux longs cheveux mauves revint peu après nous apporter le reste de nos plats. Elle s'excusa mille fois et j'eu le plaisir de la reconnaître :

-Hinata ? C'est toi ?

-N-Naruto-kun…

-Ca alors ! Tu travailles ici ?

-Ju-juste le mercredi…Après les cours…

Elle chipotait avec ses doigts, l'air embarrassée.

-C'est cool d'avoir un petit boulot et…

Je fus brusquement interrompu par les cris assourdissants de Temari.

-KIMIMARO, BORDEL ! JE T'AI DEJA DIT UN MILLION DE FOIS DE NE PAS TE FOURRER DES FRITES DANS LE NEZ !! QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS COMPRENDRE CA ?! QUAND ?!

Kimimaro s'en fichait royalement et s'emblait s'amuser de la colère de la blonde.

-Ah…Ce sont tes amis ? demanda Hinata.

-Hum…On peut dira ça…

Gaara me donna un agréable coup de coude dans les côtes et je rectifiais ma phrase.

-Je veux dire…oui… (TT-TT)

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

Hinata eut un petit sourire et Gaara s'empressa de me pincer le bras en signe de jalousie. Je tentai de ne pas grimacer, ce qui était assez compliqué.

-Oui, oui…

-Hinata !

L'un des employés rappelait déjà la jeune fille et elle me fit signe qu'elle devait retourner travailler. Dés qu'elle fut hors de vue, Gaara s'empressa de demander :

-Tu la connais ?

-Oui.

-C'est qui ?

-Hinata.

-Comment tu l'as rencontré ?

-Elle vit à Konoha et c'est aussi une apprentie kunoïchi.

-Pourquoi elle t'appelle « Naruto-kun » ?

-Dis donc…Tu serais pas jaloux des fois… ?

-Tu ne réponds pas à la question.

-Toi non plus, rétorquais-je.

Il grogna quelques mots derrière son hamburger. Je lui donnai gentiment un bisou pour le consoler (Nda : Sur la joue bande perverses !) et c'est à ce moment qu'Itachi s'exclama comme si c'était la plus grande révélation de sa vie :

-Ca, c'est une bonne idée !

Et alors que Sasuke continuait de le menacer de mort, il en profita pour lui coller un bisou. Un silence de mort tomba sur la table. Même Kimimaro s'abstint d'ouvrir la bouche. Je failli avaler de travers mes nuggets tandis que Gaara semblait s'amuser de ce stupéfiant spectacle. Sasuke, lui, était pétrifié.

-Hun…Je suis pardonné ? demanda Itachi en brisant le silence.

Il fallu un long moment de plus à Sasuke pour assimiler l'information. Une fois en cours…

-ENFOIREEEEEEE !!

Il se leva de sa chaise et quitta le cours de français, furieux, sans même adresser un regard à qui que ce soit.

-Il vient seulement d'assimiler je crois…dit Shikamaru.

-Il lui aura fallu du temps pour un prétendu génie…

-Hey ! rétorquais-je en meilleur ennemi de Sasuke.

Le professeur Asuma nous ordonna d'un ton sec d'arrêter nos bavardages et je me contentai d'adresser un regard noir aux autres.

A la fin de la journée, après un cours épuisant de philosophie, je vis Sasuke qui marchait à grands pas vers la sortie. Après quelques hésitations, j'abandonnai Gaara et allai le retrouver :

-Sasuke !

-Casse-toi.

-Hé ! Me parle pas comme ça ! criais-je, déjà énervé à mon tour.

-J'ai pas envie de voir ta tronche de macaque.

Je m'arrêtai en grognant, puis avec un soupir, je décidai d'insister.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Il ne se retourna même pas pour me répondre.

-Quel mot tu ne comprends pas dans « casse » et « toi » ?

-Tu es vraiment obligé de me traiter comme un idiot ?

-C'est le cas !

Je lui fis un superbe croche-pied, trop agacé par son caractère de merde. Tout à sa rage, Sasuke marcha dans le piège et s'étala de tout son long par terre. Moi, du haut de mes 1m67 je ricanai sadiquement.

-Ca…tu vas le regretter l'idiot…

Sasuke se releva, le visage déformé par la colère, prêt à en découdre avec moi alors que j'arborai un visage goguenard. Et pour cause, alors que Sasuke allait m'attaquer, une lourde main se posa sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Sasuke se retrouva nez à nez avec Itachi.

-Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu attend ? Tu dois rentrer étudier. Allez, je te ramène.

-QUOI ?!

Itachi traîna son frère jusqu'à sa voiture et sans que Sasuke n'eut la moindre chance de s'enfuir. Je rigolai toujours quand Gaara m'eut rejoins.

-A ta place, je ne rirais pas trop.

-Pourquoi ? demandais-je, hilare.

-Parce que Sasuke reste dormir à Yume avec son frère et qu'il aura donc tout le temps de se venger.

Mon visage devint blême et je m'arrêtai de rire pour grimacer.

-Vraiment… ?

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'Itachi le ramène en voiture ?

-On va pas avoir de place !

-Tu veux vraiment être assis à côtés de Sasuke ?

-Heu…nan.

-On va prendre le bus.

Il nous fallu donc plus de temps que prévu pour rentrer mais au moins, la colère de Sasuke serait passée. Enfin…C'est ce que je pensais…

-WAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

-Ca, c'est pour le croche-pied de tout à l'heure…

A peine rentrer de deux pas dans le bâtiment, qu'un immense seau d'eau froide m'était tombé dessus. J'étais trempé et glacé, ce qui paraissait satisfaire Sasuke qui avait un sourire moqueur.

-TU VEUX LA GUERRE ?!

-Vas-y, je t'attends !

Ces entrefaites furent interrompues par Neji qui nous balança un seau d'eau, brûlante cette fois, ce qui provoqua de nouveau hurlements. Sasuke se tourna brusquement vers l'autre et lui colla un magnifique coup de pied au visage ; il avait activé son Sharingan sans la moindre hésitation alors que Neji n'avait pas utilisé son Byakugan. Au fond de moi, je m'écriai « Bien fait ! » mais en réalité :

-Sasuke, on n'est pas censé utilisé nos capacités de ninjas !

-Rien à foutre !

-Je vais aller le dire à Itachi…

-… !!

Visiblement, cela suffis à le calmer, et Neji qui se relevait se contenter de lui flanquer un baffe sur le crâne, qui résonna creux. Sakura, alertée par le bruit, descendit voir, juste au moment où Sasuke balançait un magnifique crochet du droit.

-Sasuke ! Neji ! Arrêtez tout de suite !

-T'as vu Sakura-chan ! Pour une fois que c'est pas moi !

-Toi Naruto, tu t'écrases, t'aurais du les arrêter.

Et me ramasser les deux autres tarés sur le dos, non merci…

Sakura traîna les deux fauteurs de troubles par les oreilles et m'ordonna d'aller me changer. Je ne répliquai pas, ne sachant que trop bien qu'il ne fallait pas embêter Sakura dans ces moments-là. Je ne traînai pas.

En bas, c'était déjà la fête : Tenten et Temari avait fait des spaghettis en masse pour tout le monde et chacun se servait dans la bonne humeur, où presque. Sasuke qui avait du se changer lui aussi, portait une chemise trop grande pour lui qui appartenait à son frère. Le cadet boudait mais l'aîné avait un léger sourire satisfait. Gaara m'attendait et son visage ne s'anima que lorsque je l'eu rejoint.

-Il parait que tu as encore fichu la pagaille…

Gaara me le dit avec un sourire aimable qui voulait tout dire.

-…heu…ben…

-Je t'avais dit qu'il se vengerait.

Nous passâmes à table et même si la sauce était un peu brûlée, le repas m'apparu délicieux. Nous étions tous réunis à rire pour rien, à nous chamailler, et cela, c'était un véritable bonheur.

-Dis, dis, Gaara !

-Hn…Quoi ?

-Tu crois qu'on pourra toujours rester comme ça ?

-Comment ? Assis à table ?

-Non ! Je veux dire…tous ensemble…comme maintenant.

Gaara regarda autour de lui. Une bagarre de spaghetti opposait Neji et Lee qui allait déterminer qui était le plus fort des Aspirants de Konoha. Derrière eux, Tenten et Sakura les encourageaient à force de hurlements. Kimimaro glissait des spaghettis dans les oreilles de Kankuro ce qui semblait hilarant sauf pour Temari qui menaçait l'individu d'une lourde louche. Itachi donnait la becquée à son frère qui lui renversa son verre sur la tête en lui disant qu'il pouvait gentiment aller se faire voir.

-J'espère que non, déclara Gaara.

-C'était pas ce que je voulais dire…

Il sourit un peu et me toucha le bout du nez.

-Disons qu'on verra bien…

-Oui ! affrimais-je.

Dans mon cœur, j'espérais que plus rien ne bougerait, que nous serions tous ensemble pour de nombreuses autres soirées.

Je prit la main de Gaara en dessous de la table.

Ensemble, pour toujours…

**Owari.**

* * *

-Hé les gars c'est la fin !

-File-moi le plat de pâtes !

-On dit « s'il te plait » avant.

-Dépêche toi je te dis !

-C'est la fin !

-Retires les spaghettis de là…

-Mais ils sont dans ma bouche ! Oo

-Waw ! C'est un miracle !

-C'EST LA FIN !!

Ah zut…

Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ce ramassis d'inepties ! J'espère qu'on se retrouvera peut-être dans vos fics ou dans les miennes. Abayo !


End file.
